Second Seeds
by Nudemania
Summary: At age 15, there wasn't much Neil needed to know about the world: The Seven had failed and Lord Cronus ruled supreme. Then one day two strangers came to him and turned his world upside down. Neil will need all his luck to survive just to learn who he is.
1. Fallen Seed

Second Seeds

Because from death there is life…

By: Demenior… and Major Nuuoa

"Run, Theresa, run!" Atlanta screamed. Her feet churned up leaves and dirt as she scrambled to stay upright. Tears blurred her vision so greatly she couldn't tell where the tree was or wasn't until she was right upon it. It was only her fast reflexes that saved her from hitting any. Theresa was gasping, sobbing and running at the same time. Atlanta could hear the giants bellowing behind them, looking for them. And beyond that, she could hear screaming. That terrible ear-piercing screaming. So feral and fearful and pained that it made her heart split, and it was even worse, because she knew why he was screaming.

"Theresa, hurry! We can't let them down! We have to get away!" she grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her along.

"He'll come after us, Atlanta, " Theresa cried through the edge of her tears, "you know he'll hunt us- and he'll kill us!"

"I know that!" Atlanta snarled, not daring to meet her companion's broken face, "but we have to get away. It's our fate! We have to… we have to…" she trailed off. What were they supposed to do? They were the only ones left. Seven, then six, and now two.

No, she shook her head, everyone was counting on them. They… they needed seven. That's what they needed. Seven heroes to stop Cronus.

Theresa and Atlanta vanished into the night.

_One Week Earlier_

The oracle sat silently, actually coming to them for once. The mood was very somber, even Neil found it made too much noise to pull out his mirror as often as he liked. They all sat, waiting. Hera finally cleared her voice from where she stood, behind the couch where Jay sat as if by being there she could protect him from whatever the oracle had to say.

The creature took off its glasses and wiped the lenses with the bottom of its shirt. It placed them back on its nose before clearing its throat. They all unconsciously leaned in to hear, eyes wide.

A beat and then…

"One of you is going to die."

Silence. Not a gasp or intake of breath. Not a movement or blinking. You couldn't even question if it was true. Everything the oracle said was true. The oracle had just condemned them to failure.

Speech and thoughts to tongue evaded them, before Jay tumbled out of mute.

"Wh-who? Does this mean we're not going to beat Cronus?" Jay managed to say. The silence almost seemed to be blocking his words and he knew he sounded like a whining child.

The Oracle bowed its head. They waited again, with their hearts pounding like a beaten drum.

"I do not know. There are so many different possibilities, so many paths and choices that affect the outcome. But it will be one of you. One of you will die in the next three days."

The silence again. Wrapping around them, choking them. Someone made a low sound, as if to speak, but eyes did not meet and everyone remained within their own minds.

"I have… another prophecy for you. It is all I can do to warn you," the Oracle told him. It was the only one not affected by the silence, " if you will listen," it clearned it's voice again, a ball of light appearing in it's pale grey hand,

"In Time and Time to Darkness Rise,

A Great Slashed Night Across the Skies.

And Prophecies of Light we Keep,

As Seven Against for Surely Weep.

The Time has Come to Kiss Goodnight,

To Olympus's Dawned Eternal Light.  
Hold Down Your Sins or Strip Them Bear,

For Hell on Earth is Walking There.

The Fruit of Victory, Taste, and Gold

Shall Not Wither or Die Old.

The Last Cruel Bell of Demon's Hand,

Will Bring Thee to the Promise Land.

He'll Come 'Round Yonder Eden's Door,

And Cry the Lonely Song of War

Where One Born of Youth and Day and Call

Will Surely Rise…

Only to Fall.

And Soon Thereafter as I Speak,

The Glow of Six Will Therefore Leak.

Their Fruits Will Shrivel One by One,

Just Like the Flower's Only Son.

The Skin Will Burry, The Steam in Furry,

Their Strengths to be Forgotten,

Along With That one Last Prayer,

Never to Unlocken.

So Run With Haste Ye Two of Fire,

And Tremble at Your Heart's Desire.

As Hearts Will Perish Not Long After,

To Serve the Great Forbidding Master.

The Clock Will Take its Stricken Toll,

In the Quest for the Ultimate Goal.

Until You Bring Back our Key to Heaven,

And Once More Will There be Seven."

And it was that a force stronger than death told hold of them, and wrapped one heavy chain from the weight of the world on their shoulders, and wrapped it around their hearts.

The next day, the prophecy came true.

_Sixteen Years Later_

"…and so Cronus had made the Seven into six and Archie the Betrayer joined his Lord, and went out to concur much of the land in Cronus's name. Herry was sent to work in the mines by night and by day he fought in the arena for Cronus's amusement. Jay and Odie followed Archie and became Cronus's personal slaves, like eager dogs they follow him now and Theresa and Atlanta escaped and abandoned everyone and everything they had once fought for," Neil finished with a sad sigh.

The children around him were looking up with wide eyes, they'd all heard 'The Fall of the Seven' before, but it was still a sad story. Even he had heard a million times in his short lifetime of fifteen years, and still couldn't believe that all that had been happening while he was born. This, incidentally, had been why his parents named him after they only pure hero in the Seven, Neil.

"Now run along, I have some work to do," he told them, getting up to leave.

"But Neeiill!" a little girl cried out from the pool of short dirty town children, reaching out with her sticky grimy hands, "tell us another story! One of the adventures of the Seven- like when Neil fought Medusa and her sisters all alone!" A few other children nodded and looked up with shinning hopeful eyes.

"No, and if you don't go Archie is going to come and get all of you," he grinned as he threatened them, but they all still jumped up and ran away, squealing. Some of the children were pretending to be Archie, while others were the poor civilians being raided by the monster of a general. Truthfully, he didn't have anything to do really; he was just tired of telling stories for today, and he wouldn't think of any more exposure to the sun on a day like today, not when his skin in this fragile condition.

Neil left the clearing and trotted home, saying hello to all the familiar faces he'd grown up with all his life. It was a small town, his, on the outskirts of Lord Cronus's territory. They were lucky not to have very many soldiers visiting, thanks to their location. But they weren't so far away that they were foreign to strangers and travellers. Neil knew everyone who lived in the town, and enjoyed meeting the strangers that passed through.

He got many looks from the newcomers, and he knew it was because of his looks. He had to admit, he was gorgeous. Too beautiful to be a boy, but too handsome to be a girl. Blond hair and blue eyes and tan skin, he was tall and had long legs and a lean torso. He made his way onto the main street, looking through the crowds at all of the faces.

"Neil! Hey, Neil!"

Neil turned and waited for the other boy to catch up. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, was a head shorter than Neil and louder than a trumpet.

"What's up, Ben?" he asked as the two of them watched the travellers.

"Look, man, the most beautiful woman, no really dude, like a female you?! You are a boy aren't you? Who'm I kidding? But she's like a goddess man! Remember those stories? Anyways... The most beautiful woman I've ever seen is here, and she's got this… companion with her that's as messed up as you. Looks like a girl, but is a guy, you gotta check this out!" Benjamin was grinning ear to ear.

"Ben, I'm not messed up-" Neil began tiredly, still exhausted after straining to understand every blast word that spouted from that guy's mouth.

"C'mon, Neil!" Ben pleaded, looking up into Neil's face. Maybe I should, he thought, It would be interesting to see what people considered my standards in another person... Though who am I kidding, there's only one me. Neil startled, where did that come from?

Neil blinked out of his fantasy and sighed, "Oh alright. What harm could a look at a pretty lady do?" Ben led him through the crowds to where two women, Neil quickly reminded himself that one was a man, were making their way along on horseback.

The woman had short red-orange hair that fell to her shoulders. She carried herself upright like a queen. Her eyes were green, her lips full and her skin fair. She was dressed in simple, poor travelling clothes, and yet her presence seemed to make those clothes more than what they were. Neil gulped, knowing she was much older than he, but still felt she was beautiful. He had the vague feeling that he knew her, but he'd never met her before. Her horse was light beige.

The man looked even more like a girl than Neil himself did, but Neil could see the masculine 'handsome' in his face. He had short red-brown hair that was kept back and looked almost windswept. There was a long bow slung across his back and a quiver full of arrows as well. The man had thick woman-like lips and hazel eyes and sat tense in the saddle, looking around nervously. Neil saw a sword strapped to his hip. The man had strong, muscular legs that, even so powerful, were slim and seemed to be shaped more like a girl's. His horse was dark brown and shook its head at the villagers.

"See, see? Isn't she amazing? I wonder if she's like a princess?! Like from those old fairytales, wouldn't that be exciting? And maybe she's trying to escape from an evil prince and wizard who wants her as his queen, but she'll fall in love with me-" Ben was beaming with excitement before Neil rudely waved a hand over his mouth. Eager child... isn't he? He groaned.

Neil nodded slowly silencing Ben, "She looks like a queen, but she's dressed in rags."

Maybe his voice had been too loud, or maybe she had selective hearing, but suddenly the woman's head turned to him and her eyes widened. The man's gaze followed and he moved his horse to Neil.

"You, boy, what is your name?" the voice, though seemingly rough, carried a feminine smoothness to it.

Neil winced, 'I'm sorry! I didn't meant to offend anyone!" he cried.

The man and the woman exchanged a glace, "Boy," the woman said calmly, "I only wish your name, please."

"N-Neil," he stammered. She was even more beautiful looking at him, if that was possible. Her eyes widened in shock, "how old are you?"

"Fi-fifteen, ma'am, almost sixteen," he wished she'd move on. Why was she suddenly so interested in him? Curse his beauty! If only he were born a toad!

"Born right around the fall of the Seven, no doubt?" she asked, gaze unwavering.

Neil licked his lips, "Y-yes, you could say that."

She pursed her lips, "Neil… would you mind coming to talk with me? For a little while at least?"

He shook his head quickly, "Not at all, ma'am. Not at all." Ben had made an inaudible gurgling noise beside him and no doubt melted on the floor.

The gem-eyed lady before him glanced at his paralyzed comrade and glance in amusement to her other comrade. "Must get Seuz to clean that up." She turned back to him and smiled, as if he'd really had no choice in the matter, "Good. We are staying at the inn up ahead, do come with us." She trotted her horse onwards and the man followed, his eyes not leaving Neil until he was sure Neil was following.

Ben had somehow picked himself off the ground long enough to gape and he and Neil were silent, exchanging bewildered looks.

"Maybe she has something for teenage feminine-men?" Ben suggested, and laughed at the thought of Neil possibly being interesting to someone as beautiful as her or perhaps a secret loathing for having his previous fantasy ruined.

"But either way I'm going with you," Ben shouted frantically as Neil kept in pace behind the two strange travellers, the one 'male' raising an eyebrow silencing Ben to a whimper, though he still followed.

"Seriously," Ben whispered through his teeth, still occasionally gazing ahead as their street became small and then cut off with the corner, "I'm not letting you have all the fun." Neil glanced sideways through his long dark lashes as Ben did some sort of attempt at a seductive eye-brow wiggle.

"What one earth do you mean?" The villagers watched as they made their way up the slopping hill to the lodge at the top, not too elegant, but the most tasteful thing they seemed to have here. It was simple. Water well, river, city hall, houses, village circle, bakery, butchery, market, and a lodge. And it was home. And it was his.

"You know," His dark hair bounced in the un-shaded heat as the cobble stone broke into dirt-paved road.

"Think about it man," Ben threw his hands into the air, "Gorgeous guys," he motioned to himself proudly and then to a now snorting Neil.

"Beautiful new girl, older but beautiful, and then again... she's too damn fine to be considered anything but- Never mind" Neil examined his beat shoes.

"And...?" Neil sighed, and swung his golden hair away from his eyes.

"I don't see your point. I understand that it's somewhat strange that mysterious strangers just invite you to their room and everything, but there's something about them... I don't know what, just, something! And I'm too lucky to get kidnapped anyways! But they wouldn't-" He threw his toned arms up in mental frustration. Why can't I figure this out? It's like... something's not right...

"Neil, for such a lady's man, you're a complete moron." Ben sighed bluntly, causing Neil to stifle a punch in the nose.

"I mean, you're good at that ancient Math stuff? Well, let me put it in your own words then. Girl plus boy plus room equallllsss...?" Ben drawled until his eyes went into dream-state once more.

"What are you-" Neil snapped his mouth shut, his blue eyes trying to decipher what was going on. Math...? The bubble of naivety broke.

"Oh."

EW!

"Excuse me, when did you start thinking like this 'Mr-I-want-a-Princess'?" Neil's perfect mouth gapped. His friend was truly insane. Truly, honestly... and not so purely. Ben still seemed blissfully oblivious to Neil's state. His black eyes danced as if drunk at the very prospect.

"But I call the tall ginger-gal first, because I do _not _want to be left in a room alone with that man-thing over there," Ben shuddered, "It's like he's secretly plotting my murder." The warrior gave what Neil heard to be an amused grunt... It sounded strangely- His own thought interrupted him. Not if I get to you first, Neil clenched back his rage.

"Your fantasies disturb me!" Neil burst, embarrassed as 'ginger-gal' gave him a slanted backwards stare, but before Neil's change of tan to red could finish, they had arrive.

"We're here." The warrior grated.

Neil gulped and pulled his hair back over his eyes.

"Very well," Neil brushed past them as they dismounted quietly, determined not to believe in Ben's foolish-musings.

"Thank you," Ben winked; Neil just smiled imagining the man's face in a snar before entering the small dark stone-house, smiling at the single rose-bush.

The man stopped abruptly behind him staring at the last red flower blossoming through the evergreen, Ben yelling his complaints behind them.

"Come." The woman tried to smile, and the man nodded. It was the only sign of normal he'd found in them, but it soon left.

"So lady, who do you want first, I'd suggest-" Ben's voice stopped abruptly in the darkness, and Neil pulled out of sulking just in time to see the warrior's eclipsed feline face go into a smirk and duck a frying pan behind his back as Ben lay crumpled over on the floor, the beginning of a bump on the corner of his head. The door slammed shut behind him.

Oh shit, maybe he was right! Neil blinked, making sure what he was real. Darn you correct vision!

"I TOLD YOU THEY DIDN'T WANT US!"

"Nice work." The woman's soft voice caressed his cheek and Neil shivered and jumped out of his skin will in shock at the loss of his dozing friend.

"Ben! Quick!" Neil yelled frantically to the slouched form, "Say something obnoxious!!" He just drooled.

The two were unaware to him for the moment.

"Thank you." Her man bowed gracefully, swinging the pan over his shoulder's as he would a bat... or whatever that thing Neil had read about was called. Neil felt his brow bead in sweat, and his throat tighten, tingles of fear crawling up and down his spine.

"Who are you?" Neil spun to them as they still ignored his attempts at normality. Pretty women did NOT just hit random boys with frying pans... no less a woman and a weird man –thing!

Strange Travellers: 1... Luck: 0

"Now," the woman moved like an angel out of the darkness, the last tendril of sunlight through the windows painted her fair face to his straining eyes, she was grinning, "for the boy."

The throat tightening became a strangle, and then something like the supersonic cry of a little girl losing her doll, a woman finding a mouse blocking her exit, and a loud, shrill songbird escaped from his mouth and screeched high into the blackness around him. He'd never heard such a thing before. Never let out such a shriek before. And the last Neil remembered was, What the heck was that?

* * *

Demenior: Hey guys, so this is a story I got the original plot-line for, but didn't know how to spruce it up or make it come to life, until Nuuoa showed up and graced me with her help! So this became a co-written story, like 'Together or Not'- which we are still working on, but a bit more serious. Be prepared for angst of the grandest variety.

Nuuoa: I'd like to take the time to introduce you all to our little account-thingie. You see, Demenior and I like writing, duh. And we've found that it is fun to write together, double duh. As such we took the time to create a seperate account where all of our co-written works will be put up under one name, so there won't be confusion to who's writing what.

Nuuoa(continued): This story is a combined effort of both of us, but it was still Demenior's idea in the first place! And I refuse to give in, as I feel I still stole it from her, but either way we have too many other stories floating around to handle this one by ourselves, but I did add a lot of ideas and many writings (including the ever-hilarious and loveable Ben) And so, wihtout further ado, as a grande introduction of our ajoint account, I give you the amazing, wonderful Second Seeds. Adventure, twists and romance and all!

Dem: ...wow... Nuuoa kinda goes on like Jay... hahaha.

Read and Review so you don't get crazy spleenular-area pains please.

-Nuuoa Eclaire and Demenior


	2. Archie

Pain. Throbbing, screaming pain. And voices. He could hear voices. Neil found that if he didn't move, his head pretended the pain wasn't there.

"He's the right age, and so similar it's frightening!" a female voice hissed.

"I can see that, but Neil died sixteen years ago. And Cronus rules the Underworld as well, how could Neil possibly have-" another woman.

"I don't know, but Neil was always horribly lucky. That's why he was the only one of us considered 'good', so maybe he was lucky to be left a saint and to come back when the world needed him?" the first said

The second still sounded unbelieving, "It's highly unlikely… but still… there are too many signs to ignore." Neil furrowed his perfectly-sloped brow, wondering what they wanted with him indeed.

He turned his head to the side, hoping to crack an eye open to watch the two women. Thankfully, the pain had diminished to a dull throb in the back of his mind. When he opened his eyes, he found the regal traveler watching him with unwavering green eyes and her guard sitting close nearby. Neil blinked stupidly, taking a moment to realize he'd been caught.

"Good, I thought you might be awake," the queen-like woman smiled. It wasn't exactly a warm smile, but it wasn't threatening or conniving either. Neil mentally noted that the first woman's voice had been hers. The second… he didn't know. There were no other women in the room- no one else besides the three of them. Where was Ben?

"Wh-what happened to Ben? Where is he?" Neil asked, bolting upright.

The woman dismissed his stress with a small turn of her hand, "I had Hunter escort him home and anyone he has spoken to believes you are visiting and conversing with simple travelers," she gave him her unfeeling smile again. It was small, the only movement on the edges of her lips. Neil shuddered, secretly darting his head around for any possible exits. He was trapped.

"What do you want with me? I know I'm beautiful- but I'd be no good as a salve. I can't cook, clean, wash-"

"Peace, Neil," the man said, sounding strangely like the second woman. Neil was sure he'd been hit too hard.

Neil scowled at him, but the woman had gotten to her feet and his eyes were drawn back to her.

"Then…Where are you from? And why are you here?"

"I would say we come from somewhere, but we travel too much to have a home, child. We have been searching… for ones like yourself. I wish to speak longer with you."

"Well, why'd you have to hit me over the head?" Neil grumbled. The man, Hunter, Neil remembered, grunted. It sounded more like a snort to Neil.

"You fainted," the woman said with a sad smile, as if she were remembering something long past, "you shrieked loud enough to wake the dead and then fainted."

"Oh," Neil averted his eyes, hoping the dark-lit room would hide his crimson cheeks. Her hand touched his shoulder and Neil jumped. He hadn't heard her cross the room!

"Neil, I want you to tell me about yourself. Anything at all, from as far back as you can remember. Quirks, accidents, bad memories, I want to know everything," she said.

Neil starred at her, "Why? Why am I supposed to share my boring life story with a stranger I just met and still don't know your name?" He needed to escape, right now!

The woman didn't miss a beat, she sat down on the bed Neil was lying in, "Well, I think there's something about you that could prove dangerous to yourself and those around you, and if that is true- then I can help. As for a name, you may call me… Eurydice. Yes, an old, old friend once called me that."

"Eurydice…" Neil's mind tossed and turned with the thought, until he grasped a conclusion, "But that's Greek Mythology! That's forbidden!" He gasped as the woman, Eurydice, did that non-smiling smile once more.

"And yet you seem to know about that tale, hmm?" She seemed vaguely amused. Neil blushed furiously, "That's beside the point…"

"You are an interesting one, Neil. Where did you hear of these outlawed myths?" Eurydice waited for her answer.

Neil frowned, pretending to ignore Hunter and Eurydice's questioning eyes. In all truthfulness, it had been a fleeting thought, or memory. He had no idea where he knew Eurydice was a Greek name, from a Greek Myth.

"I don't need to answer you," he said flatly. Neil swung his legs over the bed and stood up, "you're strangers to me! Why should I answer any of your questions? Thank you for looking after me, but I want nothing to do with you. This is a small town that Lord Cronus could care less about, and there are no murders here if you are worried for me. Good bye."

Neil raced for the door, knowing no one would be able to catch him till he was out in the busy streets. To his horror Hunter flew into position in front of the door and caught him by the wrists and held him. This man was fast- the fastest he'd ever seen!

"Let me go! My parents won't be so nice if you hurt me!" Neil regretted that his sentence ended in a squeak, but he'd thought the threat was pretty good. It worked on most boys who teased him. Hunter looked like he might laugh.

"What shall we do with him, Eurydice? It's not safe outside for him anymore," Hunter said flatly, ignoring Neil.

Neil heard Eurydice sigh behind him, "Neil's a lucky fool, aren't you, boy? You've been safe so far in this little village- but not for much longer. There are hunters in the streets now, Neil, and ones that would recognize your face with their eyes closed. If anyone asks you your name, you mustn't tell them at all costs. Nor can you speak of Hunter and myself to anyone, for the ones who may hurt you are on our trail. You will return Neil, I am sure of it. I wish to speak with you further."

Hunter dropped Neil with only a moment's hesitation, and then stepped aside. Neil nearly took down the door on his way out.

"Do not give your name, Neil! Be wary!" he heard Eurydice call after him.

The crowds were still packed, still loud and still smelled like sweat and animals and dust. Neil didn't stop running until he'd left the inn behind. He was out in the hills around the town, where the children liked to play away from the busy workplace of the streets. Come to think of it, he could hear some kids playing nearby. He finally stopped to breathe, and found he was more out of breath than he thought.

Neil wandered his way through the grass and found where the children were playing. They were running around throwing grass at each other and using sticks as swords, just like he'd done when he was their age. He couldn't help but grin as he recognized the game. They were mimicking one of the many adventures of the Seven, just like he and Ben and other kids his age had.

He shook his head, thankful that it had been so easy to escape that crazy regal-woman, Eurydice, and that super-fast Hunter. Despite what she said, he was _**not**_ going back to see her, ever again. He couldn't wait till they were gone.

Neil wandered away from the children, listening to them fight to play the role of the Hero Neil and labeling others as the Betrayer Archie and the bickering that ensued. He rolled his eyes and skipped down the path, deciding to stick to the outside of town on his way home.

He was so lost in thought, as he passed under a line of trees, that he didn't even see the shadow-cloaked man until he ran into him. Neil nearly found himself on his perfectly-shaped rear in the dust, but a strong arm had grabbed him and pulled him upright. Almost the same way Hunter had grabbed him, but this hand was far more masculine.

The man did not speak, did not smile or yell at him. But the man held onto his wrist. Neil forced himself to look up with an embarrassed flush across his cheeks.

He was fairly tall, but then again Neil was rather tall as well. They looked about eye-level, though the man was just slightly taller. He was garbed in light traveling armor with a sword buckled to his left hip and what looked like a metal coil on his right. He had gloves on his hands, leather, like his dark boots. Both gloves and boots looked worn and weary from miles upon miles of travel. The man himself was wearing a shirt that covered his arms and long pants tucked into his boots, and his face was hidden under the hood of his long, black cloak. Neil could see he had a reddish soul patch on his chin, and stubble hinting further that this man had traveled a long way and that was all he could see of his face. Besides his not-smiling lips.

"Uhh… sorry?" Neil muttered.

The hood shifted and Neil was aware the man was studying him. He tried to pull away. The man held him with one hand and did not flinch.

"How old are you, boy?" the voice was so sudden Neil didn't actually hear it at first. It was deep, yet had a ringing tone to it, as if the voice had once been much higher.

Neil scowled, "Old enough to know that's none of your business, so let go of me please."

The lips had fallen back into a straight line, and did not look very amused.

"Your name."

The echoes of Eurydice's words were faint in his mind, and he was shocked they were still there. Even though she was crazy, if there really were people after her he didn't want to get involved.

"Your name, boy!" the man snapped. The grip on his wrist got tighter.

"Ben!" Neil shouted, leaning as far back as he could to try and pull away from the man.

"Strange," the man said softly, and the grip on Neil's arm lessened slightly, "you look far more like… like _Neil_ to me."

Neil tried not to panic, and was shocked himself that he could keep his voice level, "C-could you let me go now, please?"

The hood shifted again and from the shadows Neil knew the man's eyes were completely focused on his wide blue eyes, "You are sure your name isn't-"

"Of course not! Why would I give you a false name, now let. Me. Go!" Neil snapped, straining to break free of the man's grip.

"One more thing, have you seen two travelers? One with short, light red hair who acts like a queen, and the other fierce, short-tempered, fast?"

That was Eurydice and Hunter, almost surely. They had said someone was looking for them. Neil was trying to come up with an answer when the man let go of him.

"I see, now tell me- which inn are they staying at? It's best if you co-operate now, _Ben_," the man made it sound like a very good threat. And with a glance at the sword and, well, whatever the heck was on his other hip, they both looked deadly and scary. And well-used.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about?" Neil edged backwards, but something was telling him this man could easily overtake him if he tried to run.

The man snorted and shook his head, "Very well. At least I know they're here. We will meet again, boy, I am sure of it." The man started forwards, striding with long, powerful legs.

"Who are you?" Neil hissed as the man passed him. He stopped for a moment, and Neil thought that maybe he was going to hit him.

Then those cold lips curved upwards, "My name is…" and as the man turned his head Neil saw the brief flash of stone-grey eyes,

"Archie."

And then he continued on towards the town and left Neil gaping in the dust.

Neil wasn't able to move until Archie had disappeared over the next hill, black cloak swirling in the wind as he strode into town. Archie, the Betrayer, was in his town. Was after those crazy women who'd said he was in danger. They knew Archie was after them- and they were _running_ from him? They had to be crazy! To defy Archie was to defy Lord Cronus! And then again, Eurydice had said someone who was after them would be after him too. He had to warn them, and send them away. If they left- so would Archie. He broke off in a run, ignoring the trail as he did not want to run into Archie again, and went through the brush.

Neil pushed against the burning of his lungs and raced up the long dirty hill back to the inn door, each fiber of his being foretelling of danger. The future, his hopes, that little predictable voice that always stood firmly at hand whispering, 'One more day until you're all grown up, and starting your own life, and telling tales for a living. Just as you grew up knowing.' And then there was that itch at his side, aching and longing to be taken to a place that meant more than just a small dot on a map that was already too smudged to read, and to be free, and live real. To finally taste accomplishment. Neil didn't want it anymore. Not when that taste was so close, and each sip was acid and smelled too sweet to resist.

But he had to warn them. Eurydice… Hunter… Archie was after them. He dashed up the stairs three at a time, lungs burning with effort.

This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Archie, Neil's thoughts screamed and pounded in his head, It cannot be. The war general, second in command only to Cronus himself. And the Killer of a Thousand Souls. One of the Seven. The Betrayer. The Warrior. And, quite possibly, his doom.

The door came closer. Neil nearly skidded past it but he grabbed the doorknob and threw his weight into the door and almost took it off it's hinges.

"Eurydice! Whatever your name is! He's here, he's here!" Neil cried until the last once of his breath was lost into the strange sunlight. Eurydice stood straight up, not in shock whatsoever at his return, as if she already had that premonition. Which, well, she had. Ever since the moment she'd graced him with leave. And it was probably true, but not for this reason.

"Neil, I knew you'd return-" Eurydice's plastered calm morphed as her lucid green eyes widened at Neil's animalistic terror, "What is-?" She wavered, and something happened, because the slightest trace of violet glazed her eyes and she swayed forward and that was the first time that Neil saw a fright on an all knowing queen. And it would be the last for at that moment.

Eurydice turned to the tense crouching male… Hunter was his name, Neil recalled, hand to the side of his coat, almost all too aware of what was going on then Neil would've liked, no longer slouched and smirking. And yet before any words could form Eurydice found water in Hunters great hawk-like eyes, and his sorrowful brown waters rippled into a wounded storm.

"No." Neil blinked for the fraction of a second since the briefest moment he'd been there, because that man was for that instant was nothing more than the whimper of a broken-hearted girl stripped over the floor, and naked in her own clothes, and then slow motion crashed into full-throttle. He'd moved across the room, leaving the door closed for security. Knowing Archie was coming, he felt far safer with Eurydice and Hunter. He wanted to tell them, but it seemed as if they already knew. They all stood, poised, watching the door. Neil suddenly realized that it was silent all around them.

The door crashed open with a single kick.

Neil gasped, too late. A shadow, the grace of the devil, if the devil had been flesh. The raven-black cloak was made of night, wavy red hair now fell around his face and framed the pale skin, now grinning with homicidal intent. Sunlight was blood, and his eyes were steel swords, so deadly, sharp and… watching. Neil could only gaze back, too scared to move, too terrified to remember to breathe, and too numb to cry out. Then he realized the swords were not piercing him, but another.

Hunter flinched visibly as Archie stalked from the bloody sun to the darkness that greeted him hungrily, their king returning to their cold lifeless arms. He smirked and Hunter moved so fast that he had his arrow drawn and ready before Neil could take one step back, searching the shadows before him with his wet clammy hands.

Each step Archie took filled the room with a flood of dread. It hit Neil like a slap of cold water and he regained his breath so fast he went into vertigo, and his thoughts still remained trapped in a cage, not registering, all he received was: danger, run. And he could not.

Hunter kept the arrow pointed directly at the general's now shadow-stained face, and even as Archie moved closer, he did not tremble or flatter, or that Neil noticed through the sweat and blonde bangs that had trailed down to blur his vision.

Archie motioned his hands up defensively, a mockery of the white flag of surrender. One more thought entered the ring of useless in Neil's mind: run and danger. It was hatred, and the deepest form of loathing. Neil bit his tongue, and barely tasted the sickly oozing salt. Archie's lips parted and his tongue darted briefly out like a snake forming his lies.

"You wouldn't hurt an old friend?" He laughed still not breaking the connection of brown and gray blue the two men held, and he actually laughed! Old friends? That- that… Neil could no longer form thoughts. Eurydice clutched her long robes in between her fingers violently, reigning in her own… anger? The emotions were still barren to her face, her hands the only thing moving.

"You finally caught up to us, after all this time," she hissed.

Archie and the Hunter took no notice. They were world's away from this one. And each silent note was a confession to them, an unknown conversation with every blink. Hunter pulled the string back with such grace that the air barely shifted, as if it was air, and Neil at this point had no doubt it probably was.

"I brought you something." Archie never broke contact, and his lips twisted into what might be beautified as a crooked smile, as it was as far from a smile as one could get with one's lips turned upwards. Neil noticed he had his gloves off now. Archie brought forth a single crimson rose, the one from the outside bush. It's petals a drop of blood in the pale sunlight. The thorns etched into the palm of his hand.

Blood dropped to the wooden floor.

Neil's slow mind had no time to process Hunter's face, the rose, or even a simple: Huh? The string snapped, and the arrow tumbled uselessly to the ground. Hunter leapt forward.

And all hell broke loose.

Demenior Note: Well… dun-dun-dunnnn. It's Archie! Can you guys guess who Eurydice and Hunter really are? And why Hunter seems to have such a connection to Archie? Was Hunter Archie's teacher- or maybe they fought alongside each other? You never know- at least, not for a little while longer. Oh, did anyone see the symbolism of the rose? Eh? Well, stay tuned! Nuuoa and I plan on having this updated soon!

And if anyone –did- notice the similatirties between this story and Robert Jordan's 'The Wheel of Time' series, I admit I am in the middle of reading that series, and the original plot-line of the story was very much inspired by that story. But Nuuoa Eclaire and myself are working hard to keep it a good story and change it from being to similar to 'The Wheel of Time'- which I highly recommend.

P. S. Did anyone realize that Kirby Morrow (Jay's voice actor) does the voice of the Nutcracker on 'Barbie and the Nutcracker'?. If you had no idea, then I suggest you go to YouTube and watch it. Seriously. You have never laughed so hard until you heard Jay giving lines such as 'We have to find the Sugar Plum Princess!' or 'I'm afraid this is all that's left of the Gingerbread Village'. On a plus, Clara – who is the Barbie character – is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, who also voices Theresa, but it's a lot harder to hear 'Theresa' in her voice. You can also get a good giggle of hearing Jay say 'I love you' to Kelly's character. Much fun, check it out.

Nuuoa Note: (randomly inserted after reading Dem's note: HAHAHAH! … okay, I'm done. And yes, I did force her to watch that) Oh foo, would you look at that Demenior? The Class of the Titans fan fiction site is still dead! What can we do to bring it back? Perhaps we should plague teletoon until that play it at other times then just nine thirty in the morning, hmm? Either way, we hope you odd three or four people enjoyed this update, and we'll get another one up as soon as possible. Don't let the drool coming from your mouths over the extremely evil and hot Archie distract you from that little review button.

P.S. HA! I didn't drag on THIS time Demenior! BUT YOU DID! Whaha!


	3. Edge of a Cliff

Steel met steel with a loud snap, and Neil winced. Hunter and Archie were still locked in one another's eyes and straining to push the other back at the same time. The rose had fallen to the ground between their feet and its pedals were strewn around their boots. They slid apart with a sickening, gritty sound that made Neil shiver from his toes to his temples. The two swordsmen circled each other, stepping lightly and crushing rose pedals under their feet, their eyes never leaving each other.

Again, Hunter moved with the lightning-fast speed that shouldn't be possible for any human and nearly brought his sword down on Archie's head. Archie brought his blade up in time to block himself, but was forced back against the wall. Eurydice's arm grabbed Neil so sharply that her nails dug into his skin like claws and she raced him past Hunter and Archie and out the door.

"Hurry, Neil! We must leave here!" she cried.

Neil's feet felt like stone, but he kept his eyes down and did not look at Archie and Hunter as they fled the room. Eurydice pulled him down the stairs and was running for the front door. Neil could hear loud crashes and bangs from upstairs, and shouting. This was insane. Archie was here, in his town, and now he was running away from him with an insane woman!

"Wh-why is he after you?" Neil asked, still running behind her.

If possible, the grip on his hand got tighter and Eurydice sped up. She all but kicked down the door before them, ignoring the innkeeper's shouts to stop, and ran for the stable. She slammed the door shut behind him and ran to her horse; the proud beige horse had picked up on its master's franticness and was shuffling nervously in the stall. Hunter's dark brown stallion was breathing loudly, pawing at the ground.

"Help me, boy," Eurydice hissed, "we must be out of here before Archie gets away from At- Hunter."

Neil had hardly the time to register the slip of her tongue, but he didn't rush to help, "Why? Why do I have to go with you? Archie is after you two- not me! I'll go home and pretend this never happened and you and Hunter can leave!"

The pain came after the sharp sound of skin on skin. Neil had no idea what hit him, until he realized somehow Eurydice had crossed the distance between them in two steps and slapped him across the face. His hand flew to his tender cheek as he gaped at her.

"What was that for?" he shrieked, frantically wailing his arms about.

Her lips stayed straight, "You are being foolish, Archie knows you now and will hunt you down and kill everyone close to you then drag you by your pretty blonde hair to Cronus where he will torture and either enslave you, or kill you and _then_ enslave you," and then suddenly there was amusement in her face, "and… I have always wanted to do that." Eurydice almost seemed to blush.

"You've always wanted to do that? Since I met you… like… a few _hours_ ago?" She was crazy. Completely crazy. What made matters worse, was the fact that she was probably right about Archie.

She patted his head, "There is still so much you do not understand yet, Neil. I will have to explain on the way, now hurry. Do you have a horse at home?" She turned and was beside her horse before he could blink.

"Uh… yes?" he squeaked, before fixing his hair from the ruffle of feathers that had erupted from his head in the rush to the barn. Wait… fixing my hair! He stopped at the thought, his hand still brushing back his gold spun locks. I never do that… Strange…

But then again, strange was beginning to look normal.

"Good. We'll get your horse and your things and be off quickly," she swung into the saddle, "take Hunter's horse for now, we must move quickly. Hunter is fast, but… he cannot hold Archie off forever." Then as an afterthought she added, mostly to herself, "He refuses too."

Neil shuddered again at the mere thought that the General was in his little town, but he forced himself to walk towards the large brown stallion. It snorted loudly and glared down at him, deeming him unworthy, Neil guessed. He wasn't foreign to the saddle, but it was something he preferred not to be in. As he swung into the saddle, the horse snorted again, shaking its head. Neil could feel it's irritation at him.

"Well… let's… go? Please?" he meant to inch the horse out slowly, but the stallion bolted out of the stall and almost trampled Eurydice while she opened the doors again. Neil had hardly any chance to get control as the horse plunged into the crowds of people. The travelers were throwing themselves out of his way as the horse reared and kicked and took off in a random direction. Neil managed to realize, by pure luck, the horse was running towards his home- but he'd never heard of a horse this fast before! He screamed the whole ride home and Eurydice followed silently on her beige mare.

The town rushed by him in a blur of faces and a blend of dim blends of green and slate. Neil tried to blink a couple times, but it was useless, the sun was too bright, and the wind hit his eye lids like a sheet of needles. Then like the parting of curtains, the stallion skidded for only a moment, as if to gather wits on where to take his victim, and Neil grasped for that second of reality and day break, his small sandstone house nestled by the crook of the edge of town and the dense forest he had explored as a child.

Neil remembered those adventures. The times when he grabbed a sword and strutted proudly, chest huffed out, into the great unknown… or what as he realized now had only been the glade at the outer-corner of the never-ending woods. He had loved adventure…

And shit he didn't want it now.

"Later horse!" He swung himself in unwitting grace and landed flat on his butt, barely missing his face. The bay squealed at the new swirl of dust and burst forward, straight into the ever green bushes that began the forest.

Neil didn't care, he picked himself up and squinted as Eurydice made her way down the hill he had just passed a little while back, her face, he barely made out through the glare, was as blank as ever, but her knees were tight at her prancing mares sides. The horse was going to bolt.

"Mom! Dad!" Neil scurried towards the door, hoping to make it before he greeted his doom in the form of a three, all evil in their own and new and slightly bizarre ways, red-heads. 

"Oh, welcome home dear. What's wrong?" his mother asked. She was a beautiful woman, and age had laid a gentle hand over her and her skin was still quite smooth and only beginning to show the faintest form of wrinkles and only a frosting of grey in her hair.

"M-mom, I have had the _worst_ day ever!" Neil whimpered. Being back in his real, sane home made the outside world seem like a dream and thoughts of Archie and Hunter and Eurydice far, far away.

"Hurry and pack your things, boy, we have to be off right away," Eurydice snapped, shattering what little self-control Neil had left as she stalked into the kitchen with her head high enough to reach the clouds. Her looks almost made his mother look common, and his mother was _the _most beautiful woman in the town!

"Oh my goodness! Neil, she's beauty- who… is she?" his mother stammered, looking Eurydice over and probably making notes on how to make herself more attractive. Neil almost cried as Eurydice placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Is he your son? It is probably best if you leave town, ma'am. I'm afraid your son must come with me if he is going to live to see seventeen," Eurydice said flatly. Neil's mother hardly seemed to hear anything.

"Going away…" she gasped loudly, almost as if she was trying to contort her l-laughter?! Why was his mother...?

"Oh Neil! Is she the girl you've been hounding after all this time? I always thought she was more… your age… but she's amazing nonetheless. And you're going to elope! How sweet, darling!" she cooed, right in front of Eurydice.

"Mom! What girl? And I am _not_ eloping and I am not marrying an _old_ wom-" Eurydice slapped him over the head harder than before. Is the insanity of this woman catchable or something?

"Pack your things and get outside, now, Neil. We don't have time to waste. I'll have your horse ready," and with that, Eurydice turned on her heels and stormed out of the house. The door slammed behind her.

"Oh darling, with an attitude like that she'll run a lovely home for you! Where do you two plan to settle? You must send letters to me and let me come visit sometime and- " His mother was winking now, her blue eyes twinkling, and then Neil knew what was going on, why his mother had absolutely no concern with what was going on.

As children he and Ben had enjoyed many a prank... or maybe two, on his mother and father. The stories walls could tell of hot sauce instead of strawberry sauce, and his fake death's in the woods... And as the tale of him liking a girl but not telling his mother, though completely made up at the time, registered in his head, Neil knew he would let them-

No, Neil's thought paced randomly as he stared as he aging mother grinned at him, as if reminiscing at a time that he was apparently reliving with her, with a new friend to boot. I cannot just let they believe that this isn't real! I need to keep the, from harm... I need to-

Neil just stopped, and watched as his mother scurried into the cupboard, pretending to be concerned with making a farewell picnic basket for the road. Then a cold hard reality of what had been an illusion gripped him. Make them think it was a joke... and spare them the fate he was in.

Neil clamped his hands in a fist, trying to keep a straight face. He may never see his mother again, and he couldn't even say goodbye...

That didn't mean Neil could not tell the truth, and then allow his parents to figure it out later.

"Mom! We're _not_ eloping! Now, you have to hurry and pack your things. Look, that woman out there is crazy, and she has _Archie_ chasing after her and he's here in town and he's going to find our house soon and you know what he'll do to us then! We have to go now!" His mother nodded simply and turned to go down the hall, calling to Neil's father.

"Oh, Hunneeey! Guess what? Our little Neil's eloping with the most gorgeous woman!"

Neil sighed his and ran to his room, throwing everything he could lay his hands on into a bag, trying to distract himself before he fell down screaming. It's not a joke! Idiots... it's not a joke... 

"Mom, we have to go _now_!" he shouted at her. She was still chatting away with his father and they were both laughing.

"Dad! Are you listening to me? We have to go _now_! You're going to die if you don't come now!"

"That's nice, son," his father called back.

Well, of course they may never believe him. Nothing ever happened out here anyways, and when it did, why should it involve their son? Their household? And when he didn't return the next night they would think that he had taken this silly game to the next level. And if his luck held, maybe the whole town would too. And Archie would be powerless.

"Neil! Get Out Here Now!" Eurydice bellowed from outside.

Neil threw his pack over his shoulder and called down the hall, "I'm not kidding, Mom, Dad! If anyone comes looking for me- I never existed, okay? Don't answer the door for a while, please!" There was more laughter. Neil sighed and ran out of his home. And despite how this good bye had turned out... he still hoped they would miss him, even through the illusion he had weaved over their eyes. One tear landed on the welcome mat.

"I'll miss you..."

Eurydice had Neil's little grey stallion saddled and quickly strapped in his bags. She continuously glanced at the trail they had come down. Neil tried not to think of Hunter's mangled, bloody body and Archie racing through the crowds, stealing souls and lives, as he ran after them. He tried not to imagine what might happen if Archie found them here and knew that this was Neil's home. And he tried not to listen to the last things he would ever hear at home, his mother had once told him that the first thing she had said to him was welcome. And now she never said good bye, they both just laughed.

Eurydice took them off the path almost instantly. Neil was slapped in the face several times with twigs and branches before deciding that he should just duck down.

"We are to meet Hunter up ahead, hurry, Neil, hurry!" she sounded urgent, but still retained her calm, cool tone.

They waited in a clearing Neil had often run to when he was having a tantrum and wanted people to miss him and come looking for him. He'd spent many days here as a little boy, and couldn't realize just how long ago those days seemed now.

But as day faded into evening, Neil had a sickening feeling that Hunter would not return. Eurydice finally roused from the grass they had been resting in, as Neil still sat butt to the log firmly in place and sulking obviously. He poked at the fire as Eurydice tied her illumined red hair in an intricate knot on top of her head.

"I'm going to go look for Hunter. Wait here, Neil, I will be back," she told him.

"How do you know he's still alive? We should be running! Not sitting here like idiots! This is Archie you're running from! He'll kill us!"

Eurydice shook her beautiful face, "No, he would not kill Hunter. They have too much history. Which may not be a good thing…" her voice trailed off and she climbed back atop her horse, taking out a long, ragged cloak and pulled it around herself.

"And what makes you think I won't run away again! I'm not your slave!" Neil challenged.

Suddenly the fire he was tending stirred and burst like an eruption, the heat knocked him from his chair, and he stared up wildly, covering his mouth as to not let that freakish girl scream-thing escape from his lips and basically end up create a giant arrow sign saying: Archie, we're here, away from civilization and with no hope of anyone else saving us. Love you too. Kill us painfully! No, he would not let that happen, and he would never scream like the time he had passed out before Hunter and Eurydice again.

Eurydice had her back to him, but he could tell that something he had said had caused something in her to burst forth. And whether the fire had anything to do with it, he did not know. He only knew that something—

"Slaves..." she began, "Are controlled against will... and you will stay here with all of yours. Now. Stay." 

Neil almost begged to differ.

She disappeared into the twilight. And Neil was left alone, pouting in the growing dark.

It was when there was only the smallest amount of light left to still say night had not yet come, when a horse crashed through the bush and Hunter's large, brown stallion charged into the clearing. And the half-conscious, lithe body of Hunter crashed to the ground.

Neil, still startled, pulled him away from the dangerous-looking hooves and checked for any head injuries. Thankfully Hunter had managed to fall onto his arm and shoulder, saving his head, and had a nasty-looking, bloody cut under his arm.

Neil came prepared though, and had a first-aid kit in one of his bags. He pulled it out and hurried to Hunter's side.

"Archie…" Hunter whispered, "lost him… again… Can't believe… he would… actually hurt-t m-me…" Hunters coated brown eyes dimmed over with hurt and before he could say anymore Hunter passed out.

Neil shuddered, "Okay, buddy. I'm going to dress your wound, okay? I'm just going to undo your shirt and wrap you up… so please don't kill me…" he hated how his voice started to squeak when he tried to talk to the other fem-man.

Neil was jumpier and more panicked then he ever had been his whole life as he unbuttoned Hunter's shirt. The blood had begun to sweep over the edging of the man's white under-coat, and his tanned skin was melting to a sickly pale. He grabbed his gauze and went to get at the cut, but then his adrenaline-pumped mind realized something. Men this fit didn't have…

Ohgod.

Just his luck, Hunter happened to wake right at this moment too. And _**she**_ slapped his head back harder and faster then should be possible, while doing up her shirt with the other hand.

"Y-you're a _girl_!" Neil stammered, starring in horror, the vague memory o-of... THAT coming from under her garments!

"Of course I am you dim-wit!" she snarled, "bloody hell I can't believe you just tried to-"

"I wasn't trying anything! I was trying to dress your wound-" Neil's mind slowly began to process everything new in front of him. How despite 'Hunter's' rugged appearance, he had more slight curves than ever Neil himself, and how no man should or could have traces of the feline bone-structure in his newly discovered female companion's facial features. And now that Neil looked even further into Hunter's snarling enraged… and beet-red face, she was actually quite attractive…

"Hunter?" Eurydice hissed as her beige mare appeared from the trees, "oh thank goodness you're alright!"

She almost fell off her horse as she jumped off to run to Hunter's side. By now she'd realized that Hunter's shirt was still fairly unbuttoned and Neil's cheek was so raw it felt like it was bleeding.

"It's alright, Theresa, he knows now," Hunter whispered, cringing as the wound hurt more.

Eurydice- Theresa –didn't pay any attention to Hunter's statement of Neil's bug-eyed look. She pushed Hunter back onto his- her- back and suddenly Eury- Theresa's eyes were glowing violet and her fingertips lit up and she pressed her fingers into Hunter's wound. Hunter hissed, and then relaxed as the glowing faded. Neil had the sinking suspicion that there wasn't a cut anymore. He also had a suspicion that his eyes were going bulgy on him again.

"Th-that was magic! That's forbidden too! And… you're Theresa... Theresa… and Archie knows you… and you're a woman, and you know Archie… and he… he called you old friends and that means… you…. You can't be-" His hair hurt as his fingers slowly began tearing them from their roots, and yet Neil was still proud he had not lost the last trace of his manly dignity by peeing his pants… yet.

"Stop babbling Neil!" Theresa snapped, "You are correct. We are the ones you've come to know as the Cowards, the Runaways. I am Theresa and this is Atlanta. And we have come to save your life here and bring you with us to stop Cronus once and for all."

"Stop him? Are you insane?" Neil shook his head, his voice now a tad higher than he would've liked, "look, I like living under Cronus's rule! Why me of all people? And I shouldn't have anything to do with people like you! You're the most wanted people in history! You abandoned your friends before, who's to say you won't abandon me?" Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, they should've just killed me with a frying pan and been done with it!

Atlanta laughed as she propped herself up on one elbow, "That's the way stories get twisted, Neil. Do you honestly think we would've done that?"

"Yes." Neil huffed silently before being cut off by a glare brought on by Atlanta's highly trained ears, even in her mangled state.

"And as for why we need you," she continued, "Neil… well, Theresa and I are pretty sure you're the last hero we need to gather to fight Cronus. We've got six, and we just need your help—"

"HELP!" Neil screamed, quickly hushing himself.

"Help!" He began again at a vehement hiss, "Others? Look, I don't know what makes you think I am a hero, but I have no intention of becoming one. Just because you've somehow assumed I am through the crowds, I'm not. I'm the local eye candy of the village, and self-appointed village story-teller. Heroes don't start out like that. They're supposed to… to…" Neil grasped for the words, some way to tell them that he didn't want this… He wasn't meant for this, he wanted home.

"Neil." Theresa's steady voice broke him free from the chains he was building around his thoughts, and her lucid green eyes shone through the last spark of firelight. She really was gorgeous…

"What do you think we started as? And even though you don't think we were real heroes," Theresa pushed on as Neil opened his mouth to protest, "We were just like you, and you were just like us. Listen, we're pretty sure you're the reincarnation of the original Neil, you see? With you we've got seven, and we can beat…" Theresa's steady voice was now becoming a gentle sweeping lullaby in his ears as his lids were laced in slumber. A gentle pounded at his warm blue eyes demanded sleep, and his mind was too fuzzy to comprehend anymore, despite what she may or may not have been telling him, he would not react. Neil hadn't noticed how tired he was.

The last things Neil heard and saw before he slept was a now dozing Atlanta at the far corner of his log, and Theresa's words seem to glow violet as they poured from the spout of her rosy mouth.

" … Cronus and save everyone and… return peace to… the land… and I can… get him… back… slavery…"

"…From…. Himself…" Atlanta's light snore thawed to form words.

Neil lost the last of her words as they drowned out from her mouth, and at last the Hunter, the great Atlanta, the Runaway, as she spoke through her sleep. Before Neil joined her he had one last thought. What would a hero dream of? And what had Theresa been saying about him and the original Neil? It would all come with the morning.

_**-Flashback-**_

"One of you is going to die."

It could not be questioned. Pulling open the window of her and Theresa's dorm room, Atlanta trembled as she fell down on the side of her unmade bed since this morning's news. She had no thoughts left, nothing to say. She guessed that after crying for an entire day though you had no feelings left to express, and so when Archie somehow magically appeared to be beside her bed side, Atlanta barely even blinked. There was only one thought that still bothered her as Atlanta's slow thoughts finally registered the bright purple hair and smoking dark eyes. Who would die?

"Dammit Archie," Atlanta snarled half-heartedly and crashed down onto her pillow. Archie didn't smile, so unlike himself probably because of the same reason she felt so—uncharacteristic?

"How the hell did you get in here?" Archie pointed calmly to the window. Atlanta cursed, unlike herself normally. She was tired of saying stuff like, oh Zeus, so unlike myself, she would lock her thoughts away now.

"It's not healthy to be locked in your room all day Atlanta." Atlanta ignored Archie's grave concern.

"Why are you here?"

Almost the moment the question touched her lips she felt a shift from despair to… intensity from the side in which Archie now crouched. Atlanta's pulse quickened. And it was then that she grasped the answer to an earlier question. Who would die? Not Archie… Please anyone but him. Atlanta was ashamed.

She was a terrible person.

"I brought you something." Atlanta sighed and swept herself up from the crinkled protection of the white bed sheets. The next glimpse nearly caused her to fall right plop on the floor.

Archie's face was unashamed and unflushed as it normally was in acts of unmasked kindness, but now that Atlanta thought further they no longer needed to waste the last hours of what may be their life on unnecessary guilt and childish shame.

The rose was… well… perfect. The scarlet petals you could feel with your eyes, and the thorns were so sharp that the tips were as thin and fine as the point of a spinning needle. Atlanta blinked, unsure of what to say, especially now as those smoldering gray blue eyes were on her, waiting for her acceptance. And for some reason… when Atlanta's stomach had somehow managed to crawl up to her throat, she felt she could not give him the satisfaction.

"It is a lovely thought Archie," Atlanta downcast her brown eyes to the pale light drawn over the beautiful perfect rose, the exact same way it had probably looked yesterday, even though the world was upside down, "But it only reminds me that one of us is going to die, and that we are doomed to failure." She refused to let the tears beating her vision to win.

"Give me something that will last forever," Atlanta hissed hotly, not knowing what else she wanted to say, or what else would stop this inevitable prancing of her heart. Her hands gripped the bed pole's rough splintered wood. What is wrong with me today… And then she remembered. Right, dying.

Archie was unfazed. "But what can I give you that will never fade? That will never-" Archie stopped, his pale face gleamed roughly against the moonlight streaming in through the open window, he blinked his eyes, his eyes that were as dark as the storm upon them.

Atlanta felt her face heat, but not in embarrassment, she was beyond that, this was beyond that. She braced herself against him tenderly stroking his cheek. No words to-

There were no words to express, Atlanta watched him and merely hushed hoarsely against the cold, and the cold was nothing, because he was there. And it didn't matter if they were going to die, and she knew that if it was her she wouldn't have it any other way. He had given her a gift, but a rose always withered, and a rose always had thorns. Just like the last peak of their life would be at the orange-break of dawn. They had come to the top of the mountain, the destination of the sevens journey. The edge of a cliff. Someone had to fall.

Night's arms beckoned and held her like a mother.

Daybreak would drop her.

But for her would that terrible dawn ever break again, or was it truly broken? No one could say if the sun would come again, and for once Atlanta longed for night. Not to be hidden from the eyes of her prey, but to be exposed from the shadows. It had taken her years, but now she knew. The day brings death, her thoughts paced calmly, but now it is dark… And I require one last gift.

Archie's dry lips opened. The past was gone, and Atlanta's memories danced across the shadows of the room. She put a finger to his mouth, stopping the end that drew near with the crest of sun over the horizon, and she wondered how long she'd been there with him.

She needed a gift that would never fade.

A single crimson petal rent itself from the steam of her rose and Atlanta's eyes widened.

"But today is a gift, that's why it was called the present." Atlanta chocked despite the air, "And I want that last gift to be shared with you" Archie grabbed her hand with the after-shock plainly pounded into his face. Archie was now beyond belief.

"Atlanta what's wrong? Are you crying?" Archie was nervous now; she could feel it, sense it with her being. But he wasn't alone. Atlanta's own heart caught up with his in that eternal race, slowly as it came to an end, the end of the cliff, the outline of sunshine through the barely open window.

She smiled and his hands numbed her fingers with the force of Archie's own desperation to understand. Understand that-

Atlanta knew.

She loved him... And she dove from the cliff into the great unknown deep waters bellow. And with her last breath of what may be her life, she moved her mouth inches from his pale lips. "Archie," Atlanta shut her eyes and plunged as she slapped water face first, "Stay with me."

The grip on Atlanta's hand became an unbreakable clasp.

And for the first time...

Archie swam.

000000000

Archie pulled his sword from the boy's throat with a sigh. Apparently no one had seen them leave. But he had another lead now. A simple cottage on the outskirts of town with candles lit and warm light spilling through the windows. He could hear a woman and a man laughing inside, about their son running off, still waiting for him to come back from his usual jokes of some sort. Oh yes, this would do nicely. He pulled his whip from his belt as he came up to the door.

Neil would come to him, in time.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Demenior: Whoa, this is one HUGE chapter, so I'll keep this short. Thank you for reading, and be sure to thank Nuuoa for being so excited about this story and making it a pleasure to update! So now Neil knows the secret, and we have a little guess to who Neil might be. Do you think he is the reincarnation of the original Neil? Or is it random chance? I'll leave it up to you. And yes, lots of A/A angst here. We'll learn more about Jay and Theresa as the story progresses.

Nuuoa Eclaire: No kidding it's long! And after editing it became even longer. Now, to keep this from growing even more intense, I will talk in the words that Neil last heard as he was falling asleep, or being hypnotized by Theresa's words even. Angst. Revelation. Love. Theresa… save… slavery? Who could that be? Reincarnation? Flashback. Kidnapping? Thank you. Review.


	4. Night and Jay

_The cell was chilled with darkness. It was so black. The stone was still wet with tears and the walls echoed with sobs. In these shadows Jay held Theresa. Her long hair spilled over his arm and onto the stone floor. Cronus had given them straw to sleep in, but they both refused to touch it—save for one night that remained painfully vivid in their minds. Theresa's head lay on his shoulder and his matted brown hair hung around his face. His face was raw and his lip split in several places where he had been slapped for not hurrying to fetch Cronus things fast enough, or when he had made the Titan angry for no reason save existing._

Why did he have to exist now? He'd failed as a leader. 

"_Somehow I think Cronus plans to hurt us more by allowing us to share this cell, Theresa," Jay whispered, interrupting her thoughts._

_She made a fist, clutching his shirt tightly, "I don't care, I want to enjoy what time I have left here with you, Jay. You know I have to go soon."_

_Jay moved his hand to rest on her stomach, gingerly touching her soft skin with his rough hands. His smile was brief and forced, but there were no words needed. His sad brown eyes met hers; Jay leaned in and kissed her, though it could hardly be called a kiss. His lips barely brushed hers, and they tasted of sorrow._

"_Look, Jay," Theresa whispered quietly as they broke for air. Though they had hardly touched, she had forgotten how to breathe, "The other night… I… we…"_

_Jay shook his head. Dust filtered into the air. He spoke, "Theresa, people do crazy things if… when they're… when they know they're going to…" he sighed, "When you're as messed up as us, I guess you do things you normally wouldn't. But I don't regret-"_

"_I do," she said quickly, pretending she didn't see the crestfallen look on his face, "we shouldn't have done that Jay. We both know that I have to go, and then what?"She was angry now, and why shouldn't she be? When something so horrible had happened! And oh, it was wonderful…_

_Jay closed his eyes and was quiet. Theresa knew she had upset him, and made to leave his embrace, even though she so desperately wanted to stay. But as she moved, Jay's grip on her tightened. He remained silent. She sank back into his arms and pressed her face into his chest. She wanted to think it was to hide her lie from him, but it was all too apparent that it was to hide the truth. Finally, he stirred and she looked up into his sunken, dark eyes._

"_I'm at least going to enjoy holding you," he whispered, "and don't you dare deny me that." Theresa's skin shivered with want... no, need. The words solidified into unadulterated need. It wasn't an option to love him; she _had_ to love him. It pained her otherwise. She closed her eyes and bit at the inner corner of her lip. The truth was that she wanted him to hold her, too. But how could she deal with anything else? ... After that night, how would she manage when he wasn't there to hold her at all?_

_Jay pressed his face into her hair and Theresa wished she'd had time to wash it in the days… weeks… months they'd been here. She had no idea how long they'd been Cronus's slaves—how long since Neil had been killed. Her eyes watered and she nuzzled her face into Jay's chest once more. He hissed as she pressed on one of his many bruises, but she needed to hold him tightly; so tightly that she would never forget holding him. Theresa wanted the shape of her body to form a bruise of its own._

_She clenched her eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping. Jay's large hands were warm on her back, and despite the smell of sweat and blood and filth around them, she felt so safe with him. Her whole being felt safe when he held her. She sat up a bit so she could wrap her arms around his back and rub his wide shoulders. He hadn't relaxed since they'd been defeated and he often had knots and pains in his muscles. Jay kissed her cheek and her neck and held her tight. Theresa was content to stay like that with him, and she was almost sure he was going to relax, when they heard Archie scream. Jay's arms tightened around her and she buried her face into his neck. Not again…_

_  
Not again…  
Not again…  
Not again…  
_

"_I… how does he do it?" she whispered. It had grown silent again. Cronus was letting Archie catch his breath. For now. She'd tried reaching into Archie's mind before, to try and take away the pain or help soothe him, but her touch did almost nothing. As soon as Cronus had sensed her, he'd tortured Archie tenfold worse. She'd stayed as far away as she could since. Jay had seen Archie, limping around sometimes. He told her that Archie's body looked beaten and broken beyond repair, but his eyes had remained strong and focused. Lately though… his will had been fading. Jay told her that it wasn't long before Archie would surrender and Theresa didn't think she could think less of him for it. It was all but impossible he'd survived this long. Archie started screaming again and Jay held her in his arms as she cried in their little dungeon. She cried until reality was washed into darkness she remembered so well—the only light she knew at the time. What was time?_

He was.

_When she awoke it was silent. She was leaning against the wall and Jay was returning from another errand. He was limping and his face was bloody again. He'd been hit again. Cronus was in a bad mood. She got up and ran over to him, letting him lean on her as she led him to their corner._

"_Something happened, but I think Archie got his spirit back. He stood up and spat in Cronus's face last night," Jay whispered fiercely as she helped him sit down. He groaned as he sat, joints popping and his face no doubt stinging. This close Theresa could see new blood matting his hair. She felt cold fury in her belly. Soon she would have to leave him, and without her there who would take care of Jay? She didn't even want to think about it. So she didn't._

"_That isn't good for you," she said quietly, "you know that the angrier Cronus gets, the more he hits you." She used her bony fingers to spread his hair and see the cut. It wasn't very big. She could sense nothing too threatening about it. Cronus hurt Jay more any time she used her powers to completely heal him, but she closed her eyes and Jay let out a gasp as all his cuts closed. She used a piece of her shirt to wipe the blood off his face. Jay kept his eyes closed and allowed her to mother him so excessively. Once she was done, she kissed him briefly, both wishing she hadn't done so, and that she could do so forever._

She touched her mouth in shock, and turned to see his reaction. Jay smiled and held out the food he'd managed to get them for today. Some stale bread, a small container of half-clean water and cheese. They sat in silence as they picked the mold off their food and drank lightly. 

"_Theresa…" Jay began quietly and he was about to say something more, but changed topics instead, "Come here."_

_He held her in his lap again and he pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes were closed but Theresa opened their minds to one another and welcomed the feeling of his strong thoughts among her gentle ones. He actually felt amusement at her anger, but what Jay's thoughts moved to was their true bond: their affection, understanding and caring for one another. If Theresa didn't know better she would call it love. But of course she knew better. Jay smiled bitterly at that. _

_Then Theresa felt the dread seeping in through his thoughts, and she touched his cheek as she opened her eyes. His brown eyes stared back into hers and his face was solemn. The bond broke and their thoughts returned to their own minds._

"_He's going to be very angry now," Jay began explaining, "His focus will entirely be on breaking Archie. He needs a general out in the battles now or he will suffer great loss in the world. Cronus won't have time to realize you two are gone until it is too late."_

_Theresa's heart stopped, "No…" she breathed, "I… I can't leave you, Jay! And who else would go with me? I haven't seen anyone else save you in my visions, and you can hardly look, let alone speak, with any of the others without getting beaten!"_

_Jay's face was like stone, "You and Atlanta are destined to escape, Theresa. I was able to speak with Archie, and I think I saved him from surrendering, for tonight at least. He is going to draw Cronus's attention for the next few days, but that's all he has left in him. The Oracle prophesized that you and Atlanta would be hunted and that Archie would be a hunter. It's almost obvious that he'll be sent after you two, so you have to run and hide. You need to gather forces and come back and defeat Cronus—the future of everything is up to you and Atlanta." She hadn't realized she'd started crying, and that Jay was only keeping his voice from breaking and his grip on her shoulders was too tight._

It was cold again.

"_I… can't…" she could hardly speak. It was destiny, but it would kill her to leave him._

"_Theresa!" he shook her roughly, "tonight you will use your magic and escape. You will find Atlanta and the two of you will run, and once you get away from here you will keep running and hiding until you are all but names lost to memory. You must do this Theresa, for the world, for the others, for life…" she was shaking her head, she couldn't leave him, "…you have to do it for… for me."  
_

"_No… no… no… no…" She wailed. She would not. She could not. She could not refuse._

_Theresa sobbed into his chest and he held her in his arms for what would be the last time._

"Neil, wake up."

Why did parents have to rise so early? It wasn't right! And they felt they had the power to impose their strange habits on their defenseless children, and Neil was exhausted. His body was exhausted.

"Neil_, get _up!"

Wow, mom was a little ticked this morning. Had pops done something stupid at breakfast this morning? Or done something that women thought was a reason to get angry? Which was everything…

Something hit him in the side. Mom was _really_ angry.

Neil cracked open an eye, and upon seeing Theresa standing over him with a rather unhappy face—decided it was a much better idea to keep his eyes closed and pretend he was at home faking still being asleep, while his mom called up to him. At least he knew mom's eyes didn't glow with something forbidden since before he was born.

When Theresa kicked him again, Neil groaned and rolled onto his hands and knees. Hunter- no, _Atlanta_ was loading the horses with all their supplies and she looked just as healthy and strong as she had the day she and Theresa had ridden into his town.

Oh, wait. That was yesterday. Yesterday morning.

"It- it's so_ early_," he moaned.

Theresa rolled her eyes- suddenly friendly again, "You never were an early morning person, always needed a full night's rest. You can doze a little more in the saddle—but we must get going. I fear for our safety if we wait any longer."

Neil felt sick again, "A- Archie's still out there, isn't he?"

Theresa glanced at Atlanta, who didn't seem at all affected by the mention of the Betrayer, "No, I cannot sense him. But that does not mean we are safe yet. Cronus has many spies throughout the land- we will not be safe until we have returned to the others. Come along, Neil."

Neil was given a cloak with a deep hood to hide his face—it matched the ones the two women wore. He was too groggy to think about the implications of 'the others' yet this morning. Atlanta had all the horses packed and they set off at a brisk trot for the start, wearing their hoods high over their heads to conceal their faces. They did not speak until Theresa finally gave the signal they could slow. Neil was glad, because as he would soon find out, endless riding could make ones behind very, _very _sore.

"Neil," Theresa said with an unearthly grace, "tell me what you know of the Seven. Of… the others. Archie and Odie and Herry and… Jay." The last name came out as a whisper.

"Jay's a coward," Neil spat instinctively, like he had when retelling all the stories of the Seven. In truth, Neil didn't even begin to consider the fact that he was speaking the Seven—to the Two—themselves. "Once Cronus had the Seven in his grasp—once he'd killed Neil and ended the prophecy—Jay fell to his knees and begged to become a slave. Everything he said he stood for was a lie! Now he's happy doing whatever his master tells him as long as he can continue his pathetic life another day."

He saw the ground before he felt the hand that had actually made contact with his face. When Neil had gotten over his shock enough to process information, he saw Theresa's face contorted in rage. He really wished he hadn't.

It was one thing to actually see a clairvoyant, it was another thing to see one—eyes blazing, nostrils flaring, and teeth barred like some wild feral animal. He shrank back and the puddle he'd fallen in sloshed around his cloak.

"Jay was nothing like that! He was the bravest man I have ever known. He despises Cronus but is forced to work for him. He wishes every day for a savior and I have been looking desperately for nearly sixteen years to find one for him… For Jay…" Theresa whispered the name like it was the last time she would say it and was savoring everything about it, "And instead he got you." Theresa's mouth clenched. Neil almost blushed and he looked down into the puddle to avoid looking at the woman. Despite the fact that her eyes were still violet, they were watering over as she turned her horse and continued moving. He wished he had simply played the fool; ignorant of all things Seven, olden, and magical.

Neil was quite shocked at his reflection. He'd always been a beautiful, young, carefree blonde boy with a gorgeous tan from running amok all his days, but his reflection didn't look the same anymore. There was dirt on his face that he gingerly rubbed off. Half of his face was red and slightly swollen. How many times had Theresa slapped him now? Anymore and he could have permanent damage to his perfect facials—which was not a good thing. They were the only things working for him now that his hair was in utter chaos.

"Get up, Neil. We still have a long ways to travel. You and I can talk for the rest of the way," Atlanta said, still waiting for him, but she was watching Theresa pull ahead of them.

"But… the stories said you a-and Theresa were in love with Neil," he seethed softly to Atlanta as he climbed back into the saddle, "why does she sound like she loves Jay?"

Atlanta chuckled, "Neil, you were so vain you would go out with a girl just to talk about yourself. We were not in love with you. Theresa, however, is in love with Jay as he is with her. It pains them both to be apart like this."

"And what about you?" Neil asked as they started moving.

Atlanta's face fell, "Herry and I get along well," she said, quickly dismissing the subject. Suddenly Neil heard a hiss from the bushes.

"What was that?" Neil seemed to alarm himself more with his own scream than the others. Were they deaf or something? The sound erupting from his throat was the loudest most obnoxious noise Neil had ever heard! He hated people who screamed ridiculously, and the thing he so despised was coming from himself. The only thing Neil hated more was realization that it was probably because this 'squeal' was a trait he had inherited from… well… himself. Neil flinched, but the rustle of bushes beside him grew worse. Atlanta drew her sword and moved her large horse beside Neil.

"Who's there?" she called in a loud, and doing her pretending-to-be-a-man voice again, Neil noticed.

No one breathed, the horses stood still. Neil felt tense and as immobile as a statue, a very pretty, dirty statue, but one that was ready to run away as soon as he saw Archie eap out from behind those bushes. Who else would be following them?

The rustling and snapping of branches grew louder and louder and Neil wanted to gasp. His fingers were itching at the reigns to pull his horse away and run at a complete gallop. Atlanta stayed right by his side, sword drawn and focused on everything around her.

A familiar head poked out of the foliage and Neil breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Ben. Wait, it was Ben! Ben! What was he doing here?

Ben seemed to be wondering the same thing. He looked horrified as the three faces down at him took him in. His brown eyes grew to the size of grapefruits.

"Um," he began slowly licking his lips, "Hi?" His voiced cracked, and Neil had to laugh.

"Ben! Ben! What are you doing here?" His friendly start quickly grew frantic. What _was _he doing here? Didn't he know that Archie was after them? That they were all in danger?! The answer slapped him right across the face. No. No, he did not. Or did he? His friend had always wanted adventure, just like him. What better chance did a poor boy from a town on the edges of society have for adventure than this?

What an idiot.

Ben stood up and wiped the dust of his breeches, his usual smile was back in place; actually, it had never left his face, it was just less sheepish now. He rubbed the back of his neck gingerly before extending the same arm, "I'm Ben! Uh… but you already knew that. Okay! Um, so…"

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Neil repeated, his eyes darted back to the two 'women' beside him. Atlanta had not taken up a calmer stance, but Theresa had. Her cool eyes seemed to be waiting for what he would say next, then she would take decisive action. Neil may be new to the whole hero-runaway-thing, but he knew that time was of the essence. Especially where Cronus was involved.

Ben didn't give him an answer, instead he replied with a question, "Why did they say you were the real Neil?"

Funny, he had almost forgotten about that part himself. He turned toward the others, and Ben followed suit.

"Yeah… Why…" Neil spoke.

They had a lot of explaining to do, because it seemed that the stakes of their survival had just gotten a lot, _lot _higher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demenior: So, I'd like to proudly say I actually did write the backbone of the flashback. That is the first flashback I've written this entire story, hahaha, and good-golly it's Jay/Theresa. I think that's the first Jay/Theresa bit of writing I've actually published thus far. And I also say backbone because Nuu went through and edited and added the hell out of it and made it amazing. Explanations and lots of answers are coming up in the next chapter, which will hopefully come out soon. Everyone give a big ol' thank you to Nuuoa, because without her Second Seeds would have gotten **nowhere**.

Nuuoa: Yes, it's true. Dem –did- write the backbone to a flashback, and HEY! I didn't edit _that much_. I just tried to fill in the angst, you know, and the secretive –hush, hush-implications. It was J/T angst that made Dem and Nuu SAD. The other thing I did have to edit, however, was the fact that throughout the flashback, Demenior kept putting Archie and Atlanta. Haha, I kid. Yes, the explanations will come, we just wanted Ben to be there first, so we wouldn't have to go over it twice, and make it even longer… Yes, we cut it short because of length. We do have this annoying tendency of rambling on. JUST THANK DEMENIOR FOR BEING COOL. That is all, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Nothing

Neil turned to face Theresa and Atlanta, "Ben has a point... Why do you think I'm the original Neil?"

Atlanta glanced nervously at Theresa; their horses pawed nervously at the ground.

"We'll discuss that later. Now, boy," Theresa was addressing Ben in her Queen-like voice, "Why on earth have you followed us here? Do you realize the dangers you have put yourself—and us— into?"

Ben flinched, "Listen, I saw Archie in our town—and you guys running away with my best friend! I had to come and protect him, besides, Neil and I always talked about going on an adventure together, so you're not leaving me behind buddy." That last bit was directed to Neil himself and Neil couldn't help but smile. It was true.

Theresa looked like she was about to dictate something, some decree or law that everyone would have to govern their lives by. Neil beat her to it.

"Let him come with us, please? We can't send him back now—that would be way too risky for our sake. Besides, it's true, he is my best friend—practically my brother." In truth Neil actually hadn't thought so much of Ben, enjoying his company while he was around but also enjoying whenever Ben left him alone. Both Theresa and Atlanta looked mildly confused at the words 'best friend' and shared another glance with one another.

"You don't have to make up that sort of thing Neil; we all know you're just in love with yourself." Atlanta chuckled as she turned her horse around, "He can ride with you though. Now, boy, did anyone follow you?"

Ben beamed, "No sir! I left in the dead of night and I've done a very good job, I must say, looping around and doubling back through the woods."

Atlanta and Theresa laughed between themselves as they moved their horses ahead, leaving Neil waiting for Ben to struggle into the saddle behind him. Neil's horse snorted impatiently.

"Uhh, Ben?" Neil said slowly.

"Isn't this awesome? We're going on a real adventure together, Neil! Maybe there will even be a story about us one day! And think of the women," Ben sighed, "Ahh, the women..."

"Ben, Hunter is a _woman_. Her real name is Atlanta and the other is Theresa." Ben's grin almost fell. Almost.

"Wait, what? What are you saying? That they're… them?" Neil nodded.

"That's it man," Ben said, "We're ditching them as soon as possible. This has got to be bad luck to be around those two."

Neil shrugged, "They're actually not too bad, once you get used to Theresa thinking she's queen of the world and Atlanta being all tough. Watch out though, they like to slap people a lot." He moved the horse into a trot to catch up.

"And everything we think we know about the Seven, they claim it's wrong. And I think they have the right to say so. Theresa loved Jay, can you believe that? And apparently he's a good man—Archie too!"

"They're crazy, Neil. You can't seriously believe that they're really THEM, you know? They're crazy old ladies—although they're both still quite good looking for old people..." Neil almost threw up at the suggestion. Ben continued, "The next thing they'll be telling you is that Odie was a small little geek or something wacko like that."

"Yeah," Neil agreed with a full chuckle, "or that Archie—THE GREAT GENERAL—is afraid of something like... I don't know..."

"WATER!" Ben piped up with enthusiasm. Neil was suddenly struck with a gale of laughter. He truly had missed his friend. He frowned. How could the others have thought for one minute that he had been in love with himself? When he had a friend like this? Ben was filled with so much love, that it was hard not to be consumed by it.

Ben was laughing along with him, especially loudly—which was saying a lot, it being Ben and all. Neil took a glance back at his friend, but noticed that his mouth was closed. Had Ben found a way to laugh with his mouth closed or something? ... Why would he even want to learn how to do something like that? A slight crease on his forehead was a blemish of Neil's perfection, so he hoped the confusion would go away soon. Ben's chipper hazel eyes frowned.

"What are they laughing about? Do you think they're listening to us or somethin'?"

So that's where the added laughter had come from! Theresa's hand was over her mouth, but Atlanta had less modesty. She threw her head back into the wind, wisps of her red-brown hair flying all about. Neil's frown defiantly did not go away.

"I have no idea. I don't think so—scratch that, they probably were, but I mean... It's not like we said anything that funny. It's not as if we suggested that Cronus wore thongs."

"Or Archie had a thing for Atlanta."

The women's laughter died off abruptly. Both Neil and Ben fell silent, Neil glanced over his shoulder to see if Ben was as worried as he was.

"S-sorry, that was a bad joke," Neil said, looking away from the Two. He had a feeling they really were that... The Two. Theresa confirmed it in his head, with her glowing violet eyes.

Ben broke the silence quickly, which seemed to be a talent he had.

"So why do you two need Neil? I mean, what use is this skinny boy-girl to you?" Neil elbowed Ben in the gut, scowling fiercely. It wasn't his fault he was beautiful.

Atlanta didn't seem to find Ben's joke all that funny, a scowl marred her face. Theresa answered, so Atlanta's face wouldn't be giving the wrong impression.

"Yes, I supposed you must know. We have been far too evasive for safety reasons, but I see no reason so to why you should not know now. I do not sense Archie—or any other dangers at present." She spoke with far too ancient diction for one so young... or young-looking.

"Theresa, you're right," Atlanta didn't bother to address them, "We should slow down a bit, and talk properly."

"Or stop," Ben mumbled behind Neil; Theresa and Atlanta seemed to hear him, and Atlanta went back to scowling and keeping up her man-like image.

"Yes," Theresa frowned, "A lot has happened. It has prevented us from answering a few things. We do need to discuss them.

"Then we should stop," Ben was far louder than a simple mutter. Atlanta's scowl was far more defined.

"No, we're not stopping." Atlanta snarled, "We still have far to go."

Theresa gently toughed Atlanta's arm and then took over speaking, "When…" She smiled to herself, "This sounds so strange now, but when we were younger—your age—we were seven normal teenagers. One day we were all brought to the city of New Olympia and the Greek gods named us a team of seven heroes and told us it was our destiny to save the world from Cronus, as prophesized by the Oracle.

And so we did, we changed our lives completely and we fought Cronus. As a team, as a family we fought him and we were quite victorious against him. We were nearing the end of our second… or third year fighting him, I'm not too sure. And one day the Oracle came to find us, in our sanctuary of the gods. And he told us… that in the next three days, one of us was going to die. And the Oracle is never wrong."

Neil wondered what that would be like. Living with six other strangers, coming to accept them as family, and then finding out one of them was going to die. He shuddered.

Theresa went on, her voice sad but Neil could tell she would not shed another tear over those memories, and he guessed she'd probably cried herself dry,

"It happened the next day. We were fighting Cronus and deep in our hearts we all knew this was the last time we would fight together. It… I think some people would describe it as the most glorious, most magnificent battle of the ages. But, having fought for my life and the lives of my family—that was the most heartbreaking moment of my life. And it all happened so fast, one minute I was thinking, hoping that maybe we'd avoid the Oracle's prediction, somehow be his only mistake, and then Neil just dropped. No scream, no flash of light or final words. He was just gone.

Gone forever," Theresa's eyes glimmered with secrets. She watched Neil intently as she continued.

"We were all defeated then. Cronus easily captured us all; we were in too much shock to fight him. He kept us as prisoners, making us his slaves to humiliate us. I only think he kept us alive because he adored seeing the humiliating in our eyes. But he needed a General to stage his attack on the world…"

"And Archie took the job?" Neil asked. Atlanta made to yell at him again, but Theresa held up a hand to signal she was still speaking,

"No, Cronus tortured Archie ruthlessly. It was horrible. We had to sit in our cells and listen to him scream, all day and all night Archie would be screaming. I know what you think of Archie, and truthfully he and I never got along very well, but he was a charming boy. Full of energy, anger and pride- but he was loyal to a fault. And he was tough. I tried to help him once or twice, with my magic, but that just made things worse for everyone so I refrained from even thinking about Archie.

I don't know how long Archie held out against Cronus, how long he forced himself to endure hour after hour of torture and humiliation while Cronus continuously promised a way to make it stop if Archie only swore an oath of allegiance to Cronus. I don't think there will ever be another man who had the courage, loyalty to his beliefs and willpower to resist Cronus as long as Archie did, but in the end Cronus managed to break him.

All the while Herry was being put to work wherever Cronus wanted him- killing things for sport, digging in the mines with his bare hands. He was treated like an animal. Kicked and beaten. Starved to make him more aggressive. It was sheer humiliation. And he couldn't escape because Cronus promised to kill the rest of us should Herry raise an arm against him.

Odie and Atlanta," Theresa glanced to the pixie-like woman, "were kept in a cell together. Archie, when he wasn't being tortured, was kept in there as well so they did their best to comfort him when they could. It was horrible for them to have to give Archie up every day to let him be beaten and whipped and tormented when there was nothing they could do.

Jay was able to speak with Archie while Archie's willpower was fading and Archie was able to hold out just a little longer to allow Cronus to be distracted long enough for Atlanta and I to escape.

We were able to hide in the ruins of New Olympia and I changed our appearances with my magic and we set out in the world. We had to re-create a team of seven heroes able to defeat Cronus. But they couldn't just be anyone brave enough to fight; they had to be descendants of the great Greek heroes of old. It was extremely difficult, but we managed to find another, an old friend actually whom we met while battling Cronus. She's a witch, literally, and descended from Medea. Together, the three of us made a raid on one of Cronus's mining camps and we took back Herry. We learned from him what had become of Jay, Odie and Archie.

Jay was forced to become Cronus's personal slave. Cronus and Jay were always the extremists of our battles, so it was a personal delight to Cronus to humiliate Jay in every way possible. Jay had no choice, as Cronus took control of the Underworld as well when he vanquished the gods, so even if Jay were to die Cronus would still have command over his very soul.

Cronus tortured Odie as well, almost to the extreme he went with Archie. But he was wiser in breaking mortals and had Odie become his strategist. Odie didn't lose his mind in the process, like Archie did, and this was to Cronus's advantage. Cronus played on and allowed Odie's cunning, destructive nature to be nurtured and cultivated until it was what Odie is now.

As for Archie… Herry described briefly the training Cronus put Archie through. Cronus treated him like a pet, though Archie was simply a broken man. The Titan would have innocent civilians brought into the courtyard and would have Archie kill them in whatever way Cronus wanted. Slowly, beheaded, gutted like animals…"

Neil felt sick and Ben was rigid behind him. Neil almost felt… sorry, for Archie.

Theresa paused to allow them to recover; the only sound was the clip-clop of hooves and the sound of the breeze in the trees, "it drove Archie mad. Slowly but surely. He was nothing like the boy we remembered the first time he found us again- though that was before we had found Herry or Medea so we really knew nothing of what was happening to him- and over time we had to watch helplessly as he descended into madness and swore his entire being to Cronus's will.

Over the years our deeds became legends, and as all stories are, they were twisted and Cronus was sure they were warped to benefit his own image and it became that we were all cowards and liars and deserters and truly evil people.

After all that, we've finally found you, Neil. The final hero to complete our seven," Theresa finished. It was almost a pathetic ending with the epic tale she had just told them.

Both Neil and Ben were silent in thought for some time. Everything they thought they had known about the Seven wasn't true- and the two of them had always been proud of their knowledge of the Seven and all the stories. Those stories were false, but the truth was much harder to swallow, Neil thought. At least in Cronus's versions, no one was tortured against their will and morals and loyalties until they finally broke and went insane. In Cronus's stories the Seven weren't close friends so the pain of losing someone very dear to you wasn't there.

"Wait…" Neil realized, "there are you two, and then this Medea and Herry—that makes four. With me included, you have five heroes. You're supposed to have seven? What about the other two?"

Atlanta finally spoke again, though she was much calmer and quieter now, "You'll meet them soon enough."

Nothing else was ever said on the matter.

Nothing needed to be.

000000000

Archie sighed, stripping himself of his worn gloves and kicking his boots off in the corner of the large cement room. He was about to toss his cape to the side, but stopped when his eyes caught the colour of the fabric. He gritted his teeth in distain. There was only a small patch of the black material that was still unsoiled. The blood had dried by now, but it was still annoying. He hated it when his clothes got dirty, which they often did. He wasn't sure whether he was more angry over the fact that there was blood on his cape, or not enough. He decided on the second—it was always the second.

He laughed, but he cut it off with a bite to the tongue when screams distracted him. Salty liquid filled his mouth. He drank it greedily.

"Dammit," Archie's hands tore at his cape in absent fury, "I had almost forgotten about them."

Neil's—oh, yes, he knew it was the real Neil—parents had been a nuisance all of the way there. It wasn't as if they had posed any threat whatsoever, it was something far more trivial. When he had first arrived to their house, the screaming had been continual, even after he had gagged and bound them. And then there was the crying! He _hated _crying. They were selfish bastards. He had not killed them! Didn't they realize how lucky they were?! Only two other people had had that privilege—and those two other people were no ordinary teenagers turned adults. Beside that, it wasn't as if they needed their house.

Or both eyes.

Archie smiled hungrily at that last bit, with a bit of the leftover blood coating his front teeth. He would need someone to put them away, so that he could get a quick sleep and then continue on with his real hunt.

"Oh Hunter, how The Hunted turn on you," he mumbled lightly to himself. The thought of Atlanta... had it once really been one of friendship, love and longing? He could hardly remember those times, and when he did think of them it made him want to vomit. Sometimes he did, and though it made for a tasty late-night snack, it wasn't his ideal meal.

He much preferred the thought of her death.

Another muffled sob interrupted his crazy self-ranting. Archie dug his dirty fingernails through his light red beard. To deal with them now... Who should he send? That required no thought whatsoever.

"O-Leader," Archie's smile slithered across his cheek before it conquered his face. A quiet shuffling of feet grew forth from the darkness. A small metal door swung open and a man aged far beyond his years kneeled before the General's feet.

"Yes, Master," he spoke solemnly, his head bowed nearly to the floor. He could taste the dust and filth through his nostrils. This was where they had found and killed two rats the other day. Archie had enjoyed them for supper. Raw.

"So, you still respond to that... do you?"

"Yes, Master. I respond to whatever Master wishes to call me."

"Please," Archie spoke in silk, "there's no need for formalities between old friends."

The withered face looked up at him sharply; his dull brown eyes flashed, but did nothing else. His skin was tawny. It appeared to have once been dark, perhaps, but years or lack of sunlight had stripped it of colour. His hair was ashen and his cheeks were hollow and haunted. Everything about him was one hue—dirt. Even his clothes were torn, matted, and dirty. He wore sodden brown pants, too short to even grasp his ankles, and a loose baggy shirt that fell past his arms. Yes, everything about him was one hue—dirt. Everything but a great fleshy red scar: open, old, but still pungent and oozing of puss, torn down the left side of his face.

"Very, very old."

"Hey!" Archie's smile never forgot his face, "I'll have you know I don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Death and cruelty age a man quite quickly." A blow knocked the servant to his feet. His wound was wide open again, throbbing, pulsing, and causing a tremor of pain to run up and down his twisted body. Archie did not laugh this time. His dark storm eyes spewed lightning. Hot, red lighting.

"And so can I," he hissed. His fury was momentarily satisfied as he watched the man struggle to breathe on the ground. Archie had almost forgotten in all the fun of his hunt that his servant had been sick before he had left. It seemed to have gotten worse. Mirth twinkled like glass in his hard gaze, "And so can Lord Cronus."

"Well," the man coughed and wheezed into the filthy concrete; cleaning was not one of Lord Cronus' top priorities, "you both have proven that quite well. Though I was never one for looking my age. I could never," a quick cough, "pull off the purple hair like you could."

Archie's laughter was back again, "I cannot believe you remember that! You and Neil," his mouth did not pause in respect for the deceased, "got the worst of it didn't you? Aphrodite's potions were never again stored in the bathroom."

The man said nothing; he merely nodded in trained obedience. Archie scowled; it was getting harder for him to get a reaction with everyone of his trips. Maybe he should take his former teammate out sometime. Let him see beauty again. And take it all away—for one can only truly know darkness when they have seen the sun. Did he remember the sun?

"As to why I summoned you," Archie bent down to pick up the cape he had dropped in his assault, "I want this cleaned before I leave again."

"Yes, Master. When are you planning on taking leave?"

"I don't know. Soon. Very soon. You can never leave Atlanta alone for too long." His eyes flashed and he licked his lips, "Or Theresa."

If Archie had expected the man before him to react, he was mistaken. He did not even blink, or if he did it was at the normal pace.

"Yes, Master," he spoke calmly.

Yes, the next time Archie came back, he was definitely taking him out. Or buying him a puppy. He cackled to himself once more; it was so off-set with the muted cries still echoing around the chamber. He sighed, "And deal with them will you?!There's so much blood and so much noise. I prefer having the two separately—on second thought, have Odie take care of it. All he does is plot and scheme in that battle room. By this point he's probably turned white like you," Archie chuckled at his own joke.

"Yes, Master." Archie wasn't expecting a reaction, and so he turned to walk toward the door. He was definitely buying him a puppy.

Or maybe there was no need.

"You know Archie, as much as I try to remind myself that this is not your fault—not really you... It gets harder every day." Both face and voice lowered, "To love a monster."

"Love," Archie growled, slipping a small dagger up to his throat. If he coughed now, there was no going back. The dagger was an extension of himself: a lack of thought—all his thought.

Archie's tongue rasped against his teeth, "Tell me, what did we ever know of love? We fought, and for what? This." The dagger glinted in the pale light of a torch overhead.

"What do you see _Jay_? Nothing. There is nothing that remains of what was," Archie's teeth were less than an inch from the skin of Jay's gaping wound. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked a single spot of scarlet that had begun to seep free. Archie smacked his dry mouth. The smog of his breath burned on Jay's cheek and then in his ear as the former warrior whispered the lies he knew so well.

But Jay couldn't deny the truths of those lies, no matter how much he longed—begged to ignore them. But how could he any longer? He wasn't who he had been. He was the young, strong, compassionate, brave Jay no longer. He was not even Jay. He was a servant of Cronus: old, weak, self-centered, and cowardly.

He was nothing.

"Nothing."

"Yes, Master."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Demenior: So there you have it, a little bit of history. And yes, Medelia is going to be part of our main ensemble of heroes. Who are the 'final two' that Theresa and Atlanta refuse to talk about? And so now you can understand why Neil was telling all those stories about the Seven that we know couldn't be true. And hail Nuuoa for her _**insane**_ Archie. And then, as a bit of personal pride, I'd like to say I wrote most of this chapter- as Nuuoa has written like EVERYTHING.

Nuuoa: Can I just say something? How is it that you and I, of all people, are updating this... WITHIN ONE OR TWO DAYS? Wow. I just wanted to get that out there... Archie eats **RATS. RAW. **He's a... real... man. He doesn't need them with ketchup! _**DEMENIOR**_—I can use formatting too there, Dem—did write most of the beginning of the chapter. I just added bits of Ben and his love of women... Then I had to go insane myself and write the whole Archie and Jay scene. Feel my angst upon you! But back to Demenior... I'm very proud of her. Sniff, she'll all grown up now! Because I do feel awful. This story was originally Demenior's, and I basically stole it, and have since written most of our epic scenes. Like... ALL EPIC. Flashbacks—except parts of the JxT... weird—and all crazy Archie. He's hot. Admit it. _****_

ADMIT IT.

and then please review :3  
Thank you.


	6. A Beautiful Friendship

Neil liked to scowl and tried to angst for most of their travelling, but he knew complaining only made Theresa and Atlanta think of their Neil, so he puffed out his chest most of the time and tried not to complain at all. Ben made up for every discomfort Neil didn't mention though and once or twice they threatened to leave Ben behind.

But they didn't, and the four unlikely travelers continued on to who knows where. Neil certainly didn't, that was for sure. The first time he had tried to ask Theresa had just chuckled, but after about the fifth or fourth time, Theresa had started doing the whole 'mystical glowing eye' thing. And no one liked that, so Neil decided to keep his big mouth shut. Besides, it almost didn't matter where he was going.

He could never go home.

Neil was beginning to understand how difficult being an adventurer could be. He only had Theresa, Atlanta and Ben to understand how he was feeling and the normal people they happened upon in the woods were only for brief amusements. Life had also suddenly become strange. Like once he looked through a clear window and now someone had smashed it and there were cracks everywhere, distorting everything. Nothing was how it once was, and it could never be the same again.

He'd long ago gotten over the soreness of riding in a saddle day in and day out, a pain that used to leave him and Ben unable to walk after dismounting. He was getting skilled at starting fires, especially fires that produced the least amount of smoke as possible.

Neil was also learning what it meant to be a fugitive. The adrenaline that coursed in his veins at the very thought of his pursuer. He knew now how to live with all of your belongings packed and knew how to abandon a camp site in the fastest amount of time while leaving no trace of your stay.

Archie only came close to catching up with them once, when they'd lingered too long in a town to restock supplies. Theresa and Atlanta had said they were about halfway home. They'd stayed no more than two days when Theresa became alerted to Archie's twisted mind in the distance and they fled the inn they were staying in so quickly that the warm, soft bed he'd been sleeping in seemed like a pleasant dream.

That's all there truly was to do, for after a time words seemed to run dry and silence was the only conversation. Neil dreamed for days.

Sometimes the dreaming didn't stop when he awoke, if Neil ever awoke at all. There were times when Neil swore that reality was more of a dream than his own, especially when his reality consisted of fleeing from the greatest murderer in history—or at least the history that they'd been told. It also didn't help that he spent his company with the Two from legends. One who cast magical spells and had glowing violet eyes, and the other who could run faster than light. Yes, Neil had seen her. She had run off in the opposite direction, creating a false trail for Archie to follow, when he had come close to finding them. Not that this mattered; they had only false hope that Archie would fall for such a simple trick.

They covered many leagues and years of the past on horseback. The terrain changed all around them. At one point they even went through a mountain range! Neil had never seen anything larger than the rolling hills around his village and the mountains made his head spin with awe at their epic height and stature. Throughout the mountains they had to walk the horses as the terrain was too steep and dangerous to be riding along. The nights were cold and the days were cloudy and Neil began to lose his innocence to travelling. He saw many new sights, but they failed to inspire the same childish glee and wonder that stirred his imagination and created fantastic stories in his mind. He tried to remember all the little details he could, for his stories.

Sometimes, when words weren't too great a burden, he would tell stories to Ben, ones that he created on the spot. Neil had always been the storyteller, and he wanted to have a story that would take someone's breath away. Ben liked to talk as well, without Neil's magic with words, and they shared many ideas on how to make the story better. For instance, in their story Archie did catch up with them back in that small town and was going to kill all the children, but the heroes Neil and Ben were able to stop him, and save Theresa and Atlanta from his evil clutches. After that Archie had sworn Neil and Ben as his greatest enemies and vowed revenge for his first defeat, but Neil and Ben were never scared once by Archie. It was a nice way to pass the time and Neil even noticed Theresa and Atlanta smile half-heartedly sometimes as he told his stories.

He tried to stick to the truth as much as he could, but in the case of 'defeating Archie' and editing out the times he'd fainted or shrieked, it just made his story that much better.

The land around them became lush and green again after the mountains and the days were warmer. Neil wasn't wrapped tightly in his cloak anymore and enjoyed the sunshine on his skin. The breeze tasted fresh and lively and lifted all of their spirits. It must be what spring is like to a flower, Neil thought. As if the appearance of this green place had broken some sort of seal on the two women's' lips, Theresa spoke happily for the first time in a long, long time,

"We're almost there."

Neil didn't know whether or not it was his newly risen spirits, the early risen sun, or the risen idea of their journey almost being completed, but the next day he awoke at the crack of dawn. Overflowing with excitement, Neil arose from his overused mat and made his way outside the tent, careful not to trip over and wake-up Ben as he did so. Reaching his new and short-lived destination, one that was much less strenuous than the one he was still on, Neil ripped open the door to a fresh new world.

Everything smelt fresh. Dew was sprinkled lightly over the grass, the sky shone with a gentle luminance, and everywhere Neil looked he heard singing. A clear, piercing sound that had him floating on air. Neil sighed, his whole chest collapsing into the cool air.

The singing didn't stop.

Puzzled that by the fact that his euphoria was making him go a bit crazy, if he hadn't already, Neil shook the sleep from his shoulders.

The singing didn't stop.

"Great," Neil mumbled, his pessimism returning. "I guess my happiness just got mixed up with something a bit more on the insane side."

Neil rubbed his arms, suddenly aware that the breezes were a bit cooler than he had first expected, and that is his haste he had forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Good," the hated part of his brain began to speak, "show the world how beautiful you are."

Neil wanted to snort in disgust.

"What world," his own thoughts replied, "There's nobody out here. It's just me and the great outdoors."

The singing grew louder.

The fattest bird Neil had ever seen landed on a bush nearby. Its singing sounded so remarkably human he was almost waiting for it to change shape and reveal itself to be... someone. Part of him was hoping for a gorgeous nymph for himself.

It was also quite a beautiful bird, one Neil had never seen before. Its plumage was vibrant and lively, quite in place with this magical forest that had restored some of Neil's old eagerness. The bird continued singing in a song fit for a beautiful maiden. Neil was completely captivated by it, and also amused at how it didn't seem afraid of him and was almost singing to him. He sat, with his arms wrapped around himself and listened to the beautiful creature and marvelled at how poetic it was that, although large and round, such a song should come from such a beast to mark Neil's way back and out of the misery and longing for home he had been dwelling in. It was a new start to his life and this bird made that all the clearer to him.

Until Atlanta appeared from Neil's blind side and shot it dead. A single arrow protruded from its side.

"Breakfast," she grinned at him.

Neil went back into the tent without another word.

Ben looked up at him with concern through the mouthful of eggs Theresa had scrambled over the fire. They didn't have any flint left, so Neil didn't even want to think about how she had gotten it started.

"Hey buddy, you doin' okay over there?" Little spits of yellow tumbled from Ben's mouth. Though his brow was furrowed, Ben was never one without a smile on his face, so his concern seemed almost comical.

"Yeah, fine…" Neil hadn't even bothered to touch his food, and he sat as far away from the 'main course' as he possibly could. He felt stupid for saying it, but it almost felt like that bird had been him…

Would be him. Soon.

'Ha,' the voices in his head returned to their unwanted discussion, 'How can you compare yourself to something so _fat. _It's better off dead anyways, no longer tainting the world with its ugliness.'

Neil groaned in self-loathing and his hands tightened into fists behind his sunken neck.

"Whatever you say man," Ben's hands reached eagerly for a slice of the juicy pink meat. Atlanta had already finished off most of it though; Neil knew not whether this was for the best or not, because now when she smiled at him, all he could see were her teeth. Atlanta had eaten that much, enough to make Neil sick to his stomach. What was she doing? Preparing for winter hibernation?

No, it was something far worse.

"Well, I'm off." Atlanta shot up from her spot on the ground, dusting off her loose pants. Theresa nodded vaguely, not even bothering to give the startling announcement more recognition. Neil, for one, had his eyebrow almost break the boundaries of his face. Ben had dropped his plate to the floor. Neil knew that when Ben abandoned his food it was serious business. An unknown voice broke the silence before Neil could.

"You're _leaving_?!?!" It wasn't long after the high-pitched squeal that Neil realized that voice was his own.

"Yep," Atlanta winked at him heartily, probably amused at his… unwanted voice-crack.

"Don't go pulling a hissy fit, I'll be back. I'm just going off to tell the others of your arrival. We don't want Medelia to shoot you on sight, now do we?" Theresa and Atlanta laughed. Neil didn't find it so funny.

"Who's Medelia again?"

"Oh, right." Atlanta turned to Theresa, who had also risen, albeit more gracefully than the former, from the dusty floor. "Do you think we should tell these two boys who their new teammates are going to be? Well," Atlanta glanced to Ben, "One boy's teammates." Atlanta was a bit less tolerant of Ben than Theresa was.

"She means me," Ben gave Neil his classic full-blown grin. "I'm the real hero of this operation." He had picked up his dirty breakfast off the ground and was re-preparing to eat it.

"You're probably right." It was only after a minute or two that Neil noticed no one had heard him.

Atlanta had ignored the both of them and just slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

"Tell them about the others while I'm gone, won't you Theresa?"

"Mhmm," Theresa simply sipped from her cup of trademark tea. "Now go," her green eyes sparkled, "Ariel's probably eager to see you too."

Neil felt his heart trip over something unnatural. His eyes snapped to where the word had struck air, and he was tainted with the thoughts of the faceless woman. It was vibrant electricity; it almost felt forbidden. Neil shivered, and with it the feeling was soon forgotten. It meant nothing. It was either his over-active imagination or some weird drug Theresa had probably spiked his tea with.

Or the fact that it was the first female name Neil had heard that did not belong to the Two runaways who had taken him from his home, a woman who might accidentally kill him, or the many woman from Ben's midnight fantasies.

The boy talked in his sleep.

Unfortunately.

"Ariel?" It was also unfortunate that speaking the name brought the odd tingling sensation in his stomach right back up. He tried to quiet the beast by coughing, but it did little to satisfy it. But, because he was Neil, his luck returned and Atlanta had left before she had heard it.

Too bad luck was a fickle thing.

"She's Atlanta and Herry's daughter."

"What?!" Neil really hated this uncontrollable voice of his.

"Didn't Atlanta tell you that she and Herry were close?" Theresa's looked questionably up at him through her thick lashes. She blew gently on her magically still hot tea.

"Well… yes… but…"

"Wow! A daughter!" Ben had finished eating his previous soiled meal, and his mouth was now chewing her words. "Who'd a known? Wow… a daughter. How old is this daughter?" An innocent question like that never led to an innocent thought.

"About your age. She was born about a year after Cronus killed Neil."

Neil shivered at the mention of his name in that sentence, because it wasn't just his name…

It was really him. Well, at least he thought so… Nothing was very clear anymore.

"So, is she like… one of us? The new heroes, I mean?"

"Yes," Theresa answered Neil's question and began packing up their small camp. "I suppose you could call it that."

"So who's a part of this "new team" then?" Ben inquired, his brown eyes filled with wonder.

"Well, there's Medelia, the woman who was mentioned earlier. I know you two already know that she's a part of the team, but I might as well go into more detail. She's a sorceress, like myself, though in a very different way. We originally met her as an enemy, someone who Cronus had infected with her ancestor's memories. I'm not sure whether or not you've heard of Medea?"

"Yes," Neil was monotone, "I used to be our village storyteller." '_Used _to be_,' _his head was pounding.

"Good. Then I don't need to tell you that she was a witch who was scorned by Jason, and as such her one goal in her newly acquired body was to not only kill Jay, his descendant, but the rest of us as well."

"But," Neil shot in, "bu-but, the legends say that she was after _me—Neil! _I mean—" Neil decided it was wise to cut himself short and keep his mouth shut until she was done talking. Silly him, nothing about his old life remained—nothing but his face and Ben. At least he had Ben.

Theresa looked at him with concern, but she continued nonetheless. "No, it was Jay. And the rest of the poor boys that fell under her charm. She was quite beautiful." Neil's eyes shot up at the mention of beautiful. One side of him was upset that someone other than himself could be considered beautiful, and he wanted to punch himself for it, but the far more dominant side was just shocked that someone could be considered beautiful where Theresa was concerned.

The wind blew past her elegant face and swept her shoulder-length red hair from its rightful place. She was stunning. Her full-mouth spoke, "But we defeated her, after an island of an ordeal. She went back to normal and forgot everything, so we sent her home without another word. We didn't hear from her for years, until Cronus gained power, of course, and Atlanta and I ran into her about a month after we escaped from prison. I awakened her locked memories with my powers, and she joined us not long afterwards."

"Okay, so now we know about her, but didn't you mention a Herry too?"

"Very good Ben," Theresa's smile was radiant, "I'm glad you remembered, although Ariel's parentage probably gave away our other member. But yes, we have Herry. I don't think there's a need to rekindle his back-story…"

Neil shook his head fiercely. He did not need to hear that brutal bedtime story again.

"Why don't you just skip to the point? We have you, Atlanta, Medelia, Herry, that Ariel chick, that goof over there," Ben pointed to Neil, "and your honorary member—me!" Ben's smile was all teeth. "Who's the last member?"

"My son." Before Neil could pull out his hated new scream, or even let loose a little 'Oh', Theresa had turned her back to the both of them and was heading out towards the same horizon Atlanta had left for a minute past. Even faced away, Neil could feel the magic she weaved. The threads were choking him.

"The others will be here shortly. Atlanta is on her way. The children are ahead of her, probably eager to meet you, but Herry is not with them. It is probably best that I locate him for a proper group meet. You two make yourself comfortable, they should be here shortly."

"B-but, you can't just _leave _us here?!? What do we say?!"

"What if Archie comes!" Ben completed his sentence, and for it Neil was glad. It didn't seem to matter to Theresa though, because she simply said,

"Arm your tongues." And she was gone.

It really was too much for the both of them. Neil and Ben felt the lack of the world's social pressure they had left behind come tumbling down. It hadn't occurred to them that meeting their teammates for the next who-knows-how long would require actual _meeting_.

Neil even began to sweat. He couldn't have that, not when he was meeting everyone. Ben laughed when he first noticed the perspiration.

"Ha. Getting a bit hot, are we Neil?" Neil looked at his damp palms and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Whatever. Neil's sweating. Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious. I'm going to cool off." Neil rose from his stump and rubbed his butt, before making his way into the small patch of forest towards the mountains. "I'll only be a minute, I swear."

"Alright, go 'freshen-up', just hurry back okay? I don't want to be left alone with crazy people."

Ben was probably right, they probably were crazy, and that didn't make Neil's feet move any faster once he found a stream to splash his face with. The foliage was sparse, but it was still enough to give him shade, which was a great relief from the sun that had been pounding down on them since dawn. Turns out afternoons are a lot hotter when the morning is cool. Neil missed the harsh winds and wanted to take off his shirt again. He eventually decided against it, but only because he was afraid that there might be someone watching…

'Don't be stupid. Pretty people aren't allowed to be stupid. No one is here. It's just you and this equally stupid forest.' Neil wasn't sure which voice was talking this time; the two had probably just formed a treaty, based on their equal agreement that he was indeed stupid. And he was. Because he had to be either that or crazy to believe what was happening to him.

What was happening right now.

"Neil?" A voice he had never heard, but one that tickled his thoughts with familiarity called to him from behind. Taken aback, Neil froze in place. He had almost tricked himself into thinking it was Archie himself, but he knew that that was stupid. This voice was distinctly female.

Water dripped from his wet hair. Nothing moved; nothing breathed.

"Sorry, I must've gotten the wrong person…" Neil knew now that it wasn't a person that was calling to him; it was an angel. She filled his stomach with a hunger: a hunger for touch, for love, and for home. She was home.

Neil felt ridiculous at the thought of love and angels, but it didn't matter much. He turned bravely to face her, and all thoughts evaporated at the sight.

She really was an angel.

She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that, but not in an intimidating way. Unlike Theresa, her presence was soft. She was small. Her frame was lithe and petite, and nothing about her appearance was exaggerated, which was why her excitement was so powerful and impactful. There was something very natural it, as well as the subtle glow of her cheeks, pinched from the thrill of running, or about the fall of her short, messy chestnut brown hair. It was sun-kissed with red steaks. It had captured the sun. He even noticed a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose. And it was hard to ignore the quirky twinkle imbedded in her large doe-blue eyes. They were only slightly gray. They were gorgeous.

She was gorgeous.

'Oh Zeus…'

"No, you've got the right guy, Ariel. He's just playing dumb. Come on Neil, speak!" Ben stepped out from behind her, and Neil felt himself grow red skin. Ariel? The name sent more shivers down his spine, though he blamed the water. Having a face to the name made the feeling much stronger, but it was definitely her… Atlanta's daughter. He captured another look at her and noticed the similarities in their limbs and face and got caught staring. 'Oh Zeus…"

Ben was standing behind her, pointing quite avidly to where she stood, mouthing the words, "Dude! A chick! Hot chick! Look! Dude!" Smooth, very discrete… Neil normally would've laughed at his friend's stupidity, but he was too taken with just how much he actually agreed with what Ben was saying. That couldn't be healthy.

"Nice to see you've already met Ben." Neil sighed and shook the water from his hair. "But yeah, I'm Neil." He smiled at her; he couldn't help it. Who cared if Ben was standing right there, day-dreaming about how he could win her over. Ariel wouldn't fall for any tricks. He could tell already. He liked that.

"I knew I was right!" She stuck her hand out as she spoke, "I knew that Neil had to be the handsome one."

The hand hung dry in the air. The silence was quickly replaced by Ben's chuckle-snort. Neil felt his heart burst to flame, as well as his face, but Ariel seemed unaffected. She seemed almost oblivious to the fact that what she had said was tied to great embarrassment for the both of them. Did she think that his handsomeness was just a fact? That it implied you know, like, _liking?_ Neil was confused, his health was definitely failing him, but at least he could still move his arm.

"Nice to m—"

"Ariel? Ariel! Is that you? Did you find them yet?" A cry rang across the sky and the two of them dropped their hands in surprise. Now _that _definitely was not healthy! Neil was startled to find a shadow on the other side of the river, looking down from a dangerous ledge, and grinning from ear-to-ear. Neil nearly had another heart attack. This was not turning into a lucky day…

"Haha, yes, it's them!" Ariel called to him. She seemed to know who he was. Neil didn't like it. Her cheeks were full and blushed with laughter.

"Sorry," Ariel quickly leaned over to whisper, "but we might as well all meet each other at once, you know? No need to repeat formalities." Neil avidly agreed.

"Come on down!" Ariel's attention was back to the stranger, as she hollered up to the ledge. Without delay, the man leapt down from his spot on the mini-cliff above the stream and skilfully made his way over rock and stone to their side of the creek. It was quite amazing. The boy hadn't even got one speck of water on him.

Just as immediately, Neil felt another wave of emotion, like the one he had felt when he had first seen Ariel. Only this time the sentiments weren't so warm and fuzzy.

Never before had Neil disliked another boy—no, another human being, so much in his entire life… _lives. _Neil felt his jaw grow taut, but took comfort in his beauty—not that the boy under scrutiny was not the looker himself.

Yes, he was attractive enough; Neil would give him that much. He was tall, always desirable in a male, and he was quite muscular. Not crazy muscular, more lean and toned. Healthy. He wasn't even panting after his river-escapade.

Everything about him was that word: _healthy._ His skin glowed a crisp tanned olive. It contrasted greatly with the bright of his smile, making it look all the whiter. He seemed to smile often. Neil plastered one of his own in place—hoping to show-off the equal perfection. Actually, now that Neil took a closer look, he noticed that his were superior. The man had the slightest chip on the back tooth on the left. The far, _far _back.

"Whoa, _dude_! Nice, river-crossing skills. It's nice to meet'cha!" Ben too was all tooth, though far less perfect. Neil noticed the odd position of his front two—Stop it Neil! He thought sharply. No need to turn this new personality on your friend. The glowing-freak brought it right back out though, with a hearty, _healthy _laugh. He tossed his sandy brown hair back as he did so.

"Well, aren't we eager? I like it! I like you! What's your name?"

"Ben," Ben was making Neil want to choke with all the friendliness. Could he not tone it down? For like… a minute?! A _second_?!

"Ben… Hmm… Nice name… And your friend," his eyes turned to Neil, and Neil's fake grin grew even larger. He forgot to speak though, in all the merriments. Ariel coughed lightly, and she rubbed the back of her neck gently, "Jake, this is Neil. _Thee _Neil. Neil," she turned to him, the only non-grinner of the bunch.

"This is Jake."

Ariel shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "He's well, another member of the New Seven! Theresa must've told you about her son?"

Oh.

Silence.

Emerald eyes, just like his mother's, flashed to the blue and their smiles grew so big that the boundaries of their faces no longer applied.

Jake…

Ew.

They both spoke at once, "Pleased to meet you." Their hands met in an iron clasp.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

______________________________________________________________

**Demenior:** Oh man. Now we all know what happened in the cell with Jay and Theresa! Jake is the little golden child and Ariel and him are total bff's. Neil might have it cut out for him in winning Ariel's attention. But thankfully Ariel's really grounded with Atlanta and Herry being her parents- and yes she is younger than Jake and Neil, but not by much. Hope you enjoyed this!

**Nuuoa:** Bwhahaha, I went all crazy on the absent Dem and wrote about seventy-five percent of this, the funny part about that though, is that it doesn't even look like my writing! Like, I was reading it back over, and there was nothing wrong with it, and I wasn't going to redo it, but It WAS NOT MY WRITING STYLE. I don't know whether it's the paint in the house or my lack and then over-sleeping catching up with me, but MAN. I lost something. Oh well, hope you still enjoyed it. xD I liked the he-man tension between Neil and Jake (I wonder who the daddy is, PFFT. Kinda obvious, but we weren't trying to conceal anything). And Herry and Atlanta got busy! It seems they named her after Archie ): But can you blame the girl for going with Herry? I mean, Archie KINDA, MAYBE went a bit psycho. MAYBE. Conclusion of this long rant: Review :3 and you guys are wicked awesome. Ta-dah!


End file.
